ETERNITY
by EOlover2
Summary: She had never believed in fairytales. All those happy endings, mermaids and beautiful worlds can only exist between the pages of children's books. Neither had she believed in those stories with monsters leaving in the middle of the mountain, crazy scientists creating huge horrible human beings,strange women flying in brooms or in...VAMPIRES . She had never believed, until that day.
1. Don't believe in coincidences

_**AN: This is a really crazy thing that came to my mind weeks ago. I hope you give it a chance. I'll tell more later but yes… it is paranormal. You want a clue? :P well let's see if you like it. NOW CH1 IS ENGLISH CHECKED **_

_**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters don't belong to me… sadly. **_

_**Summary: **_She had never believed in fairytales. For her all those happy endings, princes, mermaids and beautiful worlds can only exist between the pages of children's books. Neither had she believed in those stories with monsters leaving in the middle of the mountain, crazy scientists creating huge horrible human beings, or strange women flying in brooms with big disheveled hair. She thought that the only horror stories she would ever believe in are those with which she deals every single day at her job.

She had never believed in superheroes that could fly, run with supernatural speed, can become invisible, immortality or climb walls like a spider. The only heroes she actually knew were those simple humans in the street helping real people. She didn't thought of herself like a hero, not even a little. Her idea of been on that job was just a way to reward the world for her own mistakes… her own existence.

She had never believed… until that day.

CH1

Though it was rainy day in the city, the weather felt warm and sultry. Definitely not her favorite kind of night. It was late, and she still was at her job trying to figure out the limited tracks they had in the case. She knew this man, he had attacked so many times before, and still they couldn't get him. He was a master of deceit and disguise, and he would never leave any of himself behind. No DNA, no fingerprint, not even a hair. The only thing they had was his MO and Denise, the only survivor of his numerous attacks. But Olivia was sure he was their guy. Six months ago she had been sitting in the interrogation room, opposite him, talking face to face with him; she listened to his threatening voice trying to scare her, telling her they couldn't prove a thing. She saw his satisfactory gaze the moment the jury declared him innocent, and the judge dismissed him, and his case. She knew it was him, she just knew it.

She couldn't take her eyes off of his picture hanging on the board in front of her. She needed to find a way to catch him. Perhaps they could set up an undercover sting? A hook that was irresistible for him? She knew it wouldn't work anyway. She knew he wasn't dumb, but rather a genius. She felt powerless with this case, she'd felt the tears pool in her eyes more than once.

"Liv?" She heard the familiar voice that had always helped her maintain her strength. She turned around to find her partner standing at the door, coat on and bag in hand. "What are you still doing here?" He asked, walking towards her. Olivia let out a sigh and returned her gaze back to the picture. "Liv, go home" He said eyeing her with a concerned look.  
"I know it's him Elliot. He is just too smart. I've been thinking how we could catch him and…"  
"Olivia, don't do this to yourself." He stopped her. "I know it's him too. And we will find the way to make justice. But not having any sleep or food won't help catch this guy. Liv, you have to rest."  
She walked back to her seat, stretching a little. "What are you even doing here, Elliot?" She asked noticing the small bag dangling from his right shoulder.  
"I couldn't sleep. The new apartment is just too quiet." He headed over to his desk and sat down opposite her, an unusual grin appearing on his face.  
"Well, welcome to single people's life" she said with a funny pitch which made him smile. "Gonna sleep here?"  
"I think so, but I'm gonna head to the gym first." She was sure he didn't need more exercise, he had a perfect body for somebody in their forty's. But she also knew he was a gym rat so she didn't complain. "You should go home Liv" He insisted.  
"Even if I go back to my apartment El, I won't be getting any sleep." Elliot knew that was true, but she'd be better in her comfort bed rather than the station. She rubbed her eyes, exhausted from the long work week.  
"Come on, I'll wait with you for a cab" He stood up and grabbed her coat, holding it up behind her whilst she put her right arm in, repeating her actions with her left.  
"Thanks" She said, emphasizing her tiredness with a yawn.  
"Maybe someone will actually sleep, lady" He mocked. Olivia just laughed before walking to the elevator. They were almost out of the building when a sudden ringing stopped them. "That's mine" They yelled, both reaching for their phones to see what was going on. Olivia felt her knees weaken the moment she read the message. "This can't be true"

They ran out onto the street and down to where they'd parked their old Sedan, ignoring the pouring rain. Elliot turned on the car and the engine roared loudly in the darkness. Olivia flicked a switch, awakening the sirens placed upon the car, and quickly put her seat belt on. Thankfully, the rain had kept the drivers of New York inside their apartments for the night and bar a few taxis the streets were almost empty, letting them to reach the Hudson in less than 5 minutes.

"Captain!" Olivia shouted getting out of the car clumsily into the rain. Elliot followed her steps without even caring on turn off the machine. "What's going on?!" They approached to Cragen together and turned over to the bunch of officers and doctors working around something.

"She's dead" The Captain told them, his face clearly showing his anguish. Olivia hurried over to the young woman in the floor… Denise.

"Wasn't she supposed to be under protection?!" She said loudly.

"Yes. We can't find Ramirez and Gordon anywhere" Cragen said worried for the two young cops that were protecting Denise.

"Fuck… He did it! You know he did it Captain!" She cursed, feeling the rage bubbling in her veins. "We have to find him!"

"He's at his house." He wasn't even hiding? Was he really sure that they wouldn't find a thing?

"Captain, we found something!" A CSU tech yelled over from the pier. The three detectives ran in his direction. Maybe he had left something this time. Something really useful.

"What do you have?" Cragen demanded to know. Two men pulled out a little cooler from the river and hurried to open it.

"I think it's just clothes" One of them said taking out the contents. Elliot bent down to cautiously search through the fabrics. He recognized two blouses. He double checked his memory, before becoming certain and rising back onto his feet. Olivia noticed his look and turned down to see her two blouses in his hands. He gave her a concerned look noticing she recognized them as well.

"It's a coincidence" she said quickly.

"What?" Cragen asked frustrated not understanding their typical sudden silent conversation.

"I don't believe in coincidences Liv."

"What is it?!" Cragen demanded angry. Olivia gave Elliot a look, asking him not to tell their Captain what, or more specifically, whose the clothes belonged to.

"These are Olivia's clothes." Elliot respected Olivia but he was more concerned about her safety.

"We aren't sure of that!" She protested.

"Liv I gave you this blouse last Christmas and you've worn it plenty of times for me to recognize it!"

"They normally fabric more than one blouse, Elliot! It's a coincidence!"

"Look! It still has that coffee stain from that stupid rookie police's little accident of last week!"

"Stop it! Olivia where are your clothes right now?" Cragen asked her seriously.

"In my neighborhood's laundry" She answered, remembering she had taken her clothes in the same night that the young uniform had thrown her coffee cup down her blouse.

She remembered the first rule she learned with her new partner when she became an SVU detective. She could hear Elliot's voice like if it had been yesterday "From now on Olivia, you don't believe in coincidences."

_**AN: Let me know what you think please… please? **_


	2. Closed

_**AN: WOW!I can't tell how much I enjoyed reading your opinions! : ) ahm… I still will not say what is this story about I want you to wonder a little more : P I will try to write more and upload more often. You know school takes all my time. : S PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING IT. : ) Hope you enjoy it! NOW ENGLISH IS CHECK! THANKS TO RUTH!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: SVU and all its characters are not mine. **_

CH 2

They decided to go back to their old sedan and straight to Olivia's neighborhood. Cragen followed them in his own car hoping that the laundry was still open and that Olivia was right, this was just one big coincidence.

"Elliot, slow down!" Olivia yelled, noticing how fast he was driving. Elliot let out a frustrated sigh but didn't relieve any pressure on the pedal. He really wanted to get to that laundry, and fast. Though he was more than sure that the blouses were Olivia's.

Olivia's hand gripped tighter onto the door handle as she stared at the street out of the windshield. She didn't have a good view of the buildings that passed by them, but she thought they were almost in her apartment building. She tried to keep her heart beat at a regular pace while looking how Central Park's trees almost appeared to be a big black wall, that once hit would surely cause their instantaneous deaths. Olivia glanced at the speedometer, and her eyes nearly popped out. "Elliot!" she tried again, but he ignored her, turning right at the corner. "Gosh!" Although she was used to fast driving this was faster than they ever had gone. And she knew Elliot wouldn't listen to her, he wouldn't slow down.

"Where, Olivia?" he demanded to know the laundry's location. She looked out her window trying to guess where they were. "Olivia?!" He demanded, stopping roughly in the middle of the street. She recognized the grocery store where she shopped, however rarely. She tried to remember the directions. "Next street on the left" Elliot could recognize the insecurity in her voice and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Are you sure Olivia?"

"Yes!" She shouted back, uncomfortable with the situation and his seemingly lack of trust. He was worried, and she knew that, but he had always had that attitude problem that could take her nerves out of control.

He hurried in the direction she indicated and in half a minute they were stand in front of the old laundry, the old, closed laundry. Olivia kept in silence, waiting for Elliot's reaction. She could hear Cragen's car parking behind them and the door being slammed shut.

"Shit... What time does it open tomorrow?" Cragen asked his detectives.

"I'm not sure maybe..." Liv tried to remember how many times she had sawn the laundry opened in morning before leaving her apartment.

"You'll stay with me tonight" Elliot demanded without letting her continue.

"No I won't!" She answered. "Elliot, this man can't scare me... That's exactly what he wants!" He made a face. Of course Elliot knew he wouldn't have it easy with this woman, but he could be as stubborn as her.

"I'm not asking you Olivia." She gave him a withering look. "You are not staying alone. He knew where your laundry is Olivia! And I'm sure he knows where you live! You saw how he worked… He's dangerous!"

"I'm not scared Elliot! I'm a cop! I know how to take care of myself!"

"Stop it!" Cragen interrupted the fight. "Olivia, Elliot is right. I don't doubt your capacities as a cop, but I don't want to take any risks."

"We are not even sure they were my clothes!" She complained.

"And until we do, you are not staying alone." Olivia opened her mouth to complain once more but Cragen didn't let her "That's my last word." He moved back to the street receiving the patrol that reached them. "Officers, please escort the detectives home and guard them all night. I'll send a patrol to watch over your apartment Olivia."

"That's not nec-"

"Olivia, come on, let's go. We'll come back tomorrow." Elliot grabbed her arm and started walking almost dragging her back to the car. She fought against his strong hold. She stared at him searching for some stability but she shivered finding something else… he really was scared. "Please" He asked her in a low voice. She nodded back to him and climbed back up to the old Ford without saying another word.

The siren's lights that followed them up to Elliot's building bothered her all the way. At least Elliot wasn't driving like a maniac this time. He was alert to the wet road, wipers moving side to side constantly. "Here we are" He announced parking the car in front of a conventional apartment building. She let out a sigh before stepping out of the car and into the rain. Elliot hurried round the car to reach her with an umbrella. He was alert; looking around to make sure the patrol had parked nearby. When they reached the building's door Elliot opened it, checking the main corridor. Olivia couldn't help to raise an eyebrow to his overprotective behavior.

"Clear" He said letting her in. "There is no elevator, mind to walking up five floors?" She looked at him with doubt. There was no elevator in her building neither and she lived in a fourth floor… why would she mind? "Sorry." He apologized noticing she wasn't comfortable with his attitude.

When they reached his apartment, Elliot hurried to turn on the lights and made sure to securely lock the door. She just waited patiently, standing in the middle of the small living room, inspecting the apartment. There was a two person sofa in front of a flat screen that was hanging on a white wall. On one side of the room she found a shelf, a selection of photographs placed upon it. She focused on them, recognizing the people on the images; each of his children at different ages, Elliot carrying little Eli on his shoulders at Central Park, his parents looking happy and… an unconscious smile spread across her face when she found there the same photo she had at her own apartment. She couldn't help to think how young they used to be, she would never forget the day that photo was taken.

"It's not the best place but… well it's something" He distracted her from her memories bringing her back to the present.

"It's ok. Actually, it's a nice place. I like it." She wasn't lying. The apartment wasn't big but it was comfortable, the kitchen was well decorated, with shelves, a refrigerator, a stove and a sink. Everything looked in order but it was clear that the apartment belonged to a man, a pair of wrinkled clothes were on the sofa and some dirty dishes lay on the coffee table accompanied with a few empty beer bottles. "You know this isn't necessary, right?"

"Stop it Liv. You're staying here. Now let me give you a tour." He pointed to the kitchen "This is 'la cucina' were I cook microwave stuff" She let out a little laugh hearing Elliot talking Italian with a really awful accent. "'la mia cucina' has a perfect view to the comfortable sofa-bed and the T.V, which I really, really enjoy. Now this way we have the bedroom." He let Liv walk in front of him and guided her to the door at the other side of the room. She felt nervous understanding they were going into his bedroom… her partner's bedroom. "It's not a big thing, just the bed, which I don't use too much, the nightstand, the closet, and over there the bathroom." He pointed each thing from the doorframe.

"It's… ahm…clean." _What the fuck Olivia? Clean?_ She wished she had bitten her tongue before have said such a nonsense. "I mean… more than I expected it to be" She tried to fix it immediately. Elliot laughed at her but didn't say a word, she was uncomfortable enough.

"Want to eat something?" He continued walking back to the living room.

"No. I'm not hungry." She answered not knowing where to move. "Actually I'm tired."

"Ok. You should take a bath. Oh! I got a tub!" He said smiling proudly to have found an apartment with a tub. "Let me give you a towel and... You are not sleeping in that" He said referring to her work clothes. He disappeared into his room while Liv hovered, not yet knowing where to go.

_**AN: PLEASE let me know your opinion. :) **_


	3. I got your back

_**AN: I'm sooooorry for the delay! School is really killing me! I want to thank all the fallows and of course all your reviews! They encourage me to continue with this! :) Thi is just beginning so please be patient. ; ) I will try to write more sooner. PLEASE PLEASE R&R! **_

_**Disclaimer: SVU and all its characters are not mine. **_

CH3 I got your back.

She heard the water running and hurried to get into the bathroom to find Elliot filling the tub. "No! Elliot that's not necessary. I'll just take a quick shower." She stopped him shutting off the water. He sighed at her reaction. He wanted to distract her from the case and from the big danger she could be in, but she wasn't letting him.

"ok. Here's a towel and I'll leave some comfortable clothes on the bed" he let her know giving her a smile.

"Thanks Ell. Ahm..." he stayed there doing nothing, just statring at her. "may I have some privacy?"

"sure" his body didn't follow his words cause he stayed still. He was really focus on the bunch of rebel hairs that fell down on her face totaly distracting him.

"Elliot?" Liv insisted waiting for him to leave.

"mm?" but he didn't move.

"Get out!" he shouted exalted.

"oh yes. Sorry. Ahm... You are in your house." he left the bathroom really nervous. Olivia made sure the door was perfectly closed before taking out her clothes which she put over the sink carefully not to get them wet. She turned on the water again trying to get it to a perfect temperature for her body.

Elliot let the clothes where he had told her. He moved quickly to the kitchen and peered into the refrigerator looking for something to cook. He didn't use the stove frequently but that night he had the chance to take care of his partner, a thing that hadn't happened in a long time. But he couldn't let himself forget the reason why she was there, though he liked to spend more time with her, he didn't liked at all the fact that she might be in danger.

Elliot tried not to think in the horrible details of their case. There was no doubt that this man was a psychopath, he had planned perfectly well all his stalking tactics, he had chase his victims for weeks, even months, and examine them in all the aspects of their lives. He knew when and where they will be and the perfect moment to catch them. Then he takes them someplace, which the detectives hadn't discover its exact location, and torture them for days before killing them slowly. He took his time to clean them up and drop their bodies around the city leaving not a single track that the detectives can use against him.

Elliot shook the thought away from his head trying not to see Olivia in that horrible situation. He focused on the dinner and noticed that the water had stopped running… she was almost done. He had to hurry.

Meanwhile Olivia was getting out of the shower trying to dry her body with the soft towel. She wrung her hair and cleaned the mirror that had overshadowed from the steam of the hot water. She attempted to comb her hair before daring to leave the bathroom. She spied a bit before stepping out; making sure that Elliot wasn't there, which she appreciated much. Olivia hurried to the bed and took the clothes she found there… well if a really old NYPD shirt can be considered as the plural of clothing.

"Stabler…" she murmured to her insides. She decided to put on the huge shirt which reached to her knees and let one shoulder to peer through the hole that was supposed to be only for the head. She felt kind of ridiculous but when she saw herself in the mirror she noticed that actually she looked… good. She smiled at her reflection deciding to get out when suddenly her stomach grumbled. She sniffed a bit and discovered the delicious scent coming from the kitchen which gained another big roar from her guts. She couldn't help but follow that delicious scent almost floating in the air like in those old cartoons. She peeked cautiously trying not to make a noise until she spotted Elliot in the kitchen.

"Elliot Stabler is cooking!? Let me document this!" She mocked him climbing up the nearest bench. Elliot turned around and gaped at the sight of a really sexy Olivia. Her wet hair was falling down on her necked shoulder and bellow soaking the t-shirt in an area that he wouldn't even dare to see.

"How was the bath?" He asked her giving his best to make his own voice as casual as always.

"good, thank you. I really needed that." She said stretching backwards bringing her hands to her neck applying a soothing massage. This does not help much to Elliot, who decided to concentrate in serving dinner in a couple of dishes. "You didn't have to cook…" She started to complain but stopped when the delicious meal appeared in front of her.

"è un piacere di cucinare per voi" (a pleasure to cook for you) he said smiling at her.

"Italian! So stabler doesn't just know how to cook but he knows how to cook ITALIAN?" she was left speechless and honestly that spaghetti looked totally delicious, which he stomach agreed with a big grumble. Feeling exposed by her own body made her blushed instantly. He took some seconds to watch her rosy cheeks as he pulled out a bottle of wine from one of the upper shelves.

"Poor guys, they are down there with no food or water or…. wine" she commented referring to the two cups that were downstairs guarding them.

"ey! We were uniforms once and no one offered me any wine" He answered serving the blood red wine in two glasses. "sorry I don't have cups… Kathy kept those too". She looked around from furniture to furniture avoiding his gaze.

"I would have liked to get some wine on those days" she continued with the conversation about the two uniformed guys. He offered one of the glasses without answering her comment.

"Let's forget about the job ok? Tonight is just you and me having a delicious dinner." She smile taking a sip from her wine.

"Sure. Let's try to pretend there is not a psychopath looking for me out there" she tried to joke but Elliot didn't smile, he was really worried and didn't feel like mocking with that particular topic. He didn't want to even talk about it. "Ell… I bet my clothes would be on the laundry tomorrow morning and we will.."

"Stop it." He demanded getting closer to her face making her to see into his eyes. Fear… she can find fear on them. "Olivia he is a dangerous man. Look maybe and just maybe you are right, but I don't want to take chances here. If I am right and he is coming for you…" he let out a deep breath trying to control his anger. "I won't let anyone hurt you Olivia… I got your back." He was being as sincere as possible at that moment. They have always avoided talking about their feelings… they were too deep to put into words. The few times they've dare to talk had been too complicated but he felt the need to tell her in that moment how he felt.

"I got yours too Elliot." She started eating really enjoying the spaghetti avoiding a deeper talk. "and we won't talk about work anymore." She stated.

They took their diner in a relaxer environment. Hearing the rain fall they talked about cooking, some TV shows and they ended talking about good old times… their good old times. And between drinks the midnight caught them up.

Olivia tried in vain not to yawn but a big one escaped from the bottom of her chest. Elliot enjoyed watching her sleepy expression and let out a little laugh. "What's so funny Ell?" she asked innocently.

"Come on Liv let's go to bed." He commanded pointing to the bathroom.

"Bed? We?" she wasn't just sleepy but maybe a little drunk by now. She let her head down on the counter and looked at him doubtfully.

"well you go to the bed and I'll stay here on the couch." He answered gently putting the dishes on the sink. "That's ok?"

"No Elliot, you can sleep in your own bed and I can stay on the couch." She stood up and walked directly to the sofa letting herself to lean on it pulling down the huge shirt to prevent it to rise up her legs. That's when she remembered she wasn't using any underwear. The though made her blush embarrassed of her stupid idea of washing her panties inside the shower… where they still were.

"Don't start with that Liv" He turned to face her and felt his pulse rise at the view he was having of his partner. He had have the opportunity to stare at her ass plenty of times but he had never had that angle. It didn't last much because soon she was up again, then he noticed the blush on her cheeks.

"Elliot, I've never give you my bed. It wouldn't be fair." She said staring at him trying to keep a serious expression.

"Olivia, I'm not discussing again. Stay in there and sleep ok? We will have a long day tomorrow." She made a face but didn't complain again.

" I don't really think I'll sleep anyway." She muttered walking to the bedroom. Elliot didn't let himself deep her words in thoughts.

"At least try ok" He insisted once more following her. He rushed to undo the bed for her.

"Believe me I will." She landed in the bed moving under the sheets quickly to cover her body up. Elliot smile at her once more before walking to the bathroom.

"Seriously Benson try to sleep." Elliot said closing the door behind him. He used the restroom and washed his hands enjoying the cold water on his skin. He took a quick look of his face in the mirror and noticed he was smiling unconsciously. Yes, he was happy of having the chance to be more time with Olivia than he was allowed to. His eyes moved through the mirror until they catch up a black lace fabric hanging in his shower beside a bra that matched it… Olivia's underwear. He felt ridiculously embarrassed by his body reaction and he couldn't help but remembered her beautiful ass… now he understood why it looked so… different, she wasn't using any panties. He shook the thought immediately avoiding himself a bad time… He wouldn't sleep either.

AN: HOPE you are still liking it! : ) R&R please!

NEXT: Olivia will take a decision that can finish with her life.


	4. Letting go

_**AN: I know it has spelling and grammar mistakes but I want to update them as soon as I write them cause, you know, I don't like to wait million years for people to update their stories. I promise to Beta them soon though. **_

_**Are you liking it? Are you having some theories yet? Let me know please! I really need some motivation here! : ) And I'm open to positive criticisms and reviews. There is no need to be rude, writers really try to make it good so don't be rude please please? **_

_**Disclaimer: SVU and all its characters are not mine. **_

CH4 letting go.

When Elliot came out from the bedroom he could hear her calm breathing coming from the bed. Was she sleeping already? He assumed that she was so decided to walk in silence toward the exit after taking out a pair of warm blankets and a pillow from the closet.

"mmsnnnns" He heard something incomprehensible and wondered if he had waken her up. Turn around expecting to see his partner sat on the bed with a mad look in her eyes but, surprisingly for him, she hadn´t move a muscle. Elliot couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face, was she mumbling between dreams? He decided to step forward her hopping to listen something more. And there she was, eyes closed decorated with her long dark eyelashes, pink thick lips slightly parted, slow breathing, few strands of chocolate brown hair fell down her face wildly… she looked so calm and beautiful. It just made him feel how vulnerable she could be against the evilest people out in the world. And in that moment he swore he would protect her forever. "You were not going to sleep eh? Benson" He murmured letting his hand passed through her hair. She moved in response "Elliot?" he have waken her up this time.

"Liv?" She opened one eye looking up to her partner and smiled at him. "I´m sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"mmm… it´s ok… I´m just half awake." Her voice was raspy and she didn't even mind opening her other eye.

"Go back to sleep, it´s really late." He didn't know the exact hour but he didn't have to in order to know the time. "See you tomorrow morning." She nodded almost unconscious again.

Elliot made sure to cover her well and turned off the night lamp before leaving the room. He closed the curtains of the little living room after peering through the window looking for the patrols which continued out there. The couch was comfortable enough for him; he had slept there a couple of times though. From where his head was lying he had a good view of their picture, he stared at it letting the fatigue wrap him.

:

The next day the rain continued falling insistent over the city but that didn't stopped the detectives, not even a little. Elliot and Olivia waked up early and hurried to reach their captain in the laundry. Olivia put on the same clothes she was wearing the day before… at least the one which wasn't wet. When they reached the laundry Donal Cragen was waiting for them with a whole group of cops surrounding the area.

"What is it cap?" Elliot asked noticing his mood. He instantly thought that they´ve found something, maybe something good for the case. He waited for an answer that never came. They approached to the entrance and froze looking at the mess the place was. "What happened?"

"The robbery was reported this morning." A young cop answered while moving some stuff carefully. Both detectives looked to each other worried.

"Melinda?" Olivia said the moment she saw the doctor inside the place. "Why are you here?"

"Hello. What else would I be here detective?"

"Who was killed?" Elliot continued approaching to her.

"I think he is the owner." Another cop answered. "The thief got out before police can arrive. The cash register was empty and we think he took some of the clothes. We´ll know more when we compare the client´s lists with the ones that he didn't took"

"This is a mess. Fuck!" Elliot expressed trying to swallow the bile that was rising on his throat. He didn't believe in coincidences… this wasn't a coincidence.

"Tell us. The clients will be pissed."

"Hey! Detective Benson´s clothes are priority here ok?" he commanded to the whole group. "Separate all the blue and black blouses from the rest of the fabrics."

"Are you a client?" Melinda asked already working on the corpse. Olivia nodded while putting on a pair of gloves. Elliot followed her and they started looking for her clothes.

Sooner the place was surrounded with civilians, some of them complaining about their goods. The officers hurried to take out the corpse and sent it directly to the coroner office. Cragen tried to calm down the worried citizens and ordered Fin and Munch to watch Mathew´s house and to make sure he didn't get far from the city.

"Neither of these clothes are mine" Olivia said frustrated checking the fabrics once more. "wait! I think those jeans are!" She exclaimed looking a young detective holding a pair of jeans while separating the rest of the clothes. She reached her quickly and examined them to confirm that actually those were hers.

"How many clothes you had in here?" Elliot asked intrigued.

"ahm let me see... all my closet maybe?!" She laughed briefly remembering the day she actually brought almost all her clothes to the laundry. They had been having hard cases one after another and she had used almost all her clothes, not that she actually had lots of them. But at least her work clothes were all dirty and she wasn't going to wear the few dresses and casual clothes she had for chasing preps and face the disgusting bastards on the interrogation room looking like a lady. Munch always made fun of her saying that "Olivia is a lady... that can kick some asses. At work she one of us guys."

"You are crazy" Elliot mock her before returning with the search really hoping to find the tow blouses there.

At the end they founded almost all her clothes, except for a pair of pants and of course her blouses. They stood by each other looking to the messy laundry. "This is so timely" Elliot expressed sarcastically.

"It's a coinci..." Olivia swallowed the words back at the withering look of her partner. _He don't believe in coincidences _she reminded herself. "Aren't we giving him too much credit?"

"I hope so, but meanwhile..." he would take care of her, meanwhile he would protect her.

"We have the guy on a video from across the street security camera" An officer announced to the detectives.

"Finally something. Is he recognizable?" Elliot asked to the young woman.

"More Less, we'll see when the techniques finish with it."

The went back to the precinct trying to get something from the old cases, from the interviews, from the only time they could spoke with Denise, from anything... but they had studied all million of times and nothing help at all. They could just hope the security video shows them the thief and if it does maybe... just maybe, he could spill out what they needed.

:

Meanwhile Fin and Munch were on their old car supervising Mathew's place but there were no movement for all the morning. "You think he did it bro?" Tutuola asked to his old partner just trying to make a conversation.

"I'll like to think no but... he have proved us he is smart... really smart" Munch answered while taking a sip of his coffee.

"We'll take care of baby girl's back." Fin added trying to sound cool, when the true was he felt rally unsecure about this... something shouted this was more dangerous than they expect it to be.

"Hey, he is coming out." Munch pointed to the house entrance. The big man stared at them and let out a big creepy smile before walking towards them. He bent down at the high of the car and waited until Fin opened the window.

"Detectives what are you doing here?" He asked looking casual.

"We are just... hanging around. Where were you last night Andrew?" asked the detective starring at the man.

"I've been home all day... I don't really like the rain you know?"

"Are you sure of that?" Munch added trying to make him uncomfortable.

"I shouldn't be talking with you detectives. You couldn't prove anything so you are staking me now? Why don't you go back to your nest and try t do your job... oh I forgot you can't" Odafin opened the door roughly and took the man by his shirt.

"you listen to me Mathew stay away from Detective Benson or you will be a dead man"

"Calm down detective. I have no idea what you are talking about." Mathew kept calm waiting for the detective to get off him. One of his... "Gifts" was the patience. He knew how to wait. Munch pulled his partner away from the man and tried to calm him down maintaining his hand on fin's shoulder.

Mathew went back to his house with a big white smile on his face. While the detectives watch him furiously. "we have to be careful with him" Munch said still holding his partner.

"I know... I know."

:

At the precinct everyone was reviewing everything exhausted of not finding a single clue. Olivia sat down on her chair staring once again at the man's picture. He wasn't younger than her but he wasn't much older either, his eyes were black as night and were decorated with magnifying lenses giving him a normal and innocent appearance. Elliot stared at her from his own place wondering what she was thinking. He could read her so easily which he didn't appreciated much right then, he could find the fear in her look covered by the calm expression she fight to control so hard. "We'll catch him" he assured her trying to give her some stability.

"Hell we will" Olivia answered trying to smile. Their stares locked once again for a second.

"You have to buy a washer Benson" He said wanting to get the environment less stress.

"I will... believe me." And then she remembered about the clothes she had decided to wash on Elliot's bathroom. The same she didn't wear that day. Her underwear. She blushed immediately and thanked god Elliot's sweatshirt she was wearing was thick and big enough to cover her body.

"Elliot." Captain's voice sounded behind him. "They have the video results."

"Perfect! We'll go right now." He stood up taking his coat with him and waiting for Olivia to follow.

"Ar... Elliot. I'm tired can you go without me?"

"Ok. Go to the cribs and take a nap." He approached her and took her hand between his. "I got this." He murmured her looking right through her chocolate big eyes. She nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm fine. I'm not scared." She said reassuring more to herself than to him. He wanted to hold her closer, he wanted to hug her... kiss her right then but he didn't... he didn't and maybe he should have done it.

"I'll be back soon." They let go without taking their eyes off of each other. There it was again, the same old quiet conversation they had never let out in words. What they didn't know was that that one could be their last quiet conversation.

_**AN: CHANG CHANG! Right? XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter… and if you want more REVIEW please! **_


	5. A little too late

_**AN: An old philosopher once said… "Let them talk. Even if they are talking bad… let them talk." **_

_**thiiiis story is just too crazy! It is writing itself! Believe me!**_

_**I love you comments… : ) and as long as there is even just one reader I'll keep writing. It is just for fun! **_

_**I still hadn't beta the chapters… I'll do it I promise.  
Haters gonna hate! So if you don't like it just don't read it because… well who wants to keep reading something they are not liking? **_

_**R&R please? **_

_**Disclaimer: SVU and all its characters are not mine. **_

CH5 A little too late

As soon as Elliot left the building she took her apartment's keys and hurried out begging to find some clean decent clothes to wear somewhere in her closet. She walked down the street watching the dark heavy clouds above her. "More rain" she murmured keeping a fast pace hopping that the rain wouldn't catch her. She tried to get a taxi failing a couple of times until finally one stopped just in time. The old taxi driver tried to make conversation and Olivia just answered trying to be the most polite she could. The rain began to drop lightly when they finally reach her building. She paid to the old man and hurried to get out of the taxi running into the rain. She took out her keys as quick as she could and tried to open the front door.

"Detective" a raspy voice caught her attention tuning instinctively to her back where the voice came from. . Then… it all turned dark.

:

Elliot took more than expected and turned back to the precinct quite angry. The video had shown the man as he expected but he wasn't recognizable he wasn't Mathew. The picture had more than a hundred matches with the system. For any other person he could be just one of the hundred thieves that existed out in the streets, but for Elliot that was the man that had the match with Mathew, that could lead them to the truth.

"What is it man?" Odafin asked getting out of one of the alleys.

"Nothing. The video wasn't useful at all." He answered letting himself down into his chair.

"damn… Liv will not like that." Elliot's eyes turned to the cribs' door feeling bad for having to tell her the news. " But we'll catch him Elliot." He could see the concern on his colleague's eyes and couldn't blame him. He was as concern as Elliot, he had sawn Mathew into the eyes and had found the deep darkness in them. He couldn't forget the chills that gaze caused to him.

"I have to tell her." Elliot said getting up. He walked to the room hesitating before opening the door slowly. "Liv?" He muttered thinking that maybe she would be actually sleeping, though she had seemed to sleep quite well the night before. He entered the room cautiously letting his eyes look for her. "Liv?" He noticed there was anyone on the beds, actually there was anyone on the room. He turned back out and inspected the squad looking for her among the other detectives but there was no sign of Olivia.

He could feel his heart starting to beat faster but tried to calm it down hoping she was on the restroom. He hurried and, without even thinking, he entered the ladies room which was completely empty. Munch noticed his concern when he looked him getting out from there.

"Elliot?"

"Have you seen Olivia?" He asked trying to maintain calmed. The instant doubt expression on Munch's face responded to his question and he continued walking around looking for her. Everybody noticed his heavy mood and looked at each other wondering what to do. Odafin acted first taking his phone and calling Olivia's number. The sudden buzz from her desk claim everybody's attention and Elliot took the mobile immediately.

"What the…" He didn't stop looking around, every interrogation room, the cribs and the restrooms… again, the offices… everywhere. Cragen notice and immediately ordered to look for her in the whole police building. Elliot hurried to the main entrance and asked desperate to the officer for her.

"She… Detective Benson?" The man said clumsily.

"Yes" Elliot pressured giving him a withering look.

"she is the brunet right? I think I saw her getting out a couple of hours ago."

"you think?" his voice was threatening and his fists tightened every second.

"Yes, she took a taxi. I should have help her, taxis are difficult to get with this weath…" Elliot didn't bother to listen to the man he hurried to the street direction and made the next taxi stop showing his badge. "oh that would have function for her." The officer continued looking the detective's ability.

Elliot ordered the driver to go as fast as he could claiming an emergency "You better be home Benson" Elliot muttered trying t control his nerves and really hopping her to be save in her apartment… save. The taxi drove really fast running red lights earning some honks from the few cars on the road. The reached the building in less than five minutes and Elliot out down running to the main entrance. He pressed her bell insistently getting no answer at all. "come on Olivia" he tried again.

"Can I help you detective?" A young woman's voice sounded behind him. He barely recognized the teenage girl which had been Olivia's neighbor for almost a year by then.

"Have you seen Olivia?" He asked not even trying to hide his desperation.

"Nope, I think she didn't sleep here last night. Actually she barely spends a night here." The girl answered taking out her keys from her jeans' pocket. On any other day Elliot would had been worried for that young girl being so late out of her house, but that night wasn't an ordinary night. The blond teens opened the door and complain as Elliot passed her roughly. "He really wants to get some this night" she said laughing at her own dirty thoughts. Elliot reached the fourth floor as fast as he could and hurried to Olivia's door but before he could knock he noticed a little paper pasted on the wood. He took it and read the printed message carefully. _A little too late detective… _His all body froze feeling the rage all over him… the fear seizing him.

:

The rain fall heavily on her body, she couldn't open her eyes. She was getting conscious and trying to understand where she was. She moved her hands inspecting her surroundings. It was wet and muddy, extremely cold… she was feeling extremely cold. She focused on her breathing, heavy… it hurt. She tried to move more and the she notices the tight shackles on her limbs. She opened her eyes and tried to get used to the dim light, the eater falling on her face didn't help at all. Her detective instincts started working immediately. She tried to get what was the last thing she remembered; she remembered the night on Elliot's place and waking up that morning on his bed, she remembered the reason why she had sleep there, she remembered the taxi, she remembered… her whole body chilled at the memory of that raspy voice.

She looked around trying to find out where she was. Trees, all around her was trees, which seemed enormous from her position… trees and nothing more. The rain was getting heavier. She closed her eyes again and concentrated on the noises, but she couldn't hear more than the falling water, the strong air blowing moving the trees' branches and… steps. She tried to get rid of the strong ties without much success.

"You've awaken" the big man said looking at her. Olivia dared to open her eyes to recognize Mathew standing in front of her with a twisted smile on his face. She swallowed the huge lump that had formed in her throat and tried to maintain calm. He just walked around moving some stuff that she couldn't see from where she was lying. "You know. Detectives are so predictable" He would make monologue of his own plan. She was ok with that, she needed time to think on how to get out of the situation. "When  
I was with you both on the interrogation room… it was really easy to read you." She looked around trying to not pay any attention to his words. He wanted to scare her… thought she was already scare she had still has some control. "He cares a whole much of you. He is overprotective with you." Elliot he was talking about Elliot. The only man she couldn't avoid to care. " and you… you have feeling for him" He moved around on purpose wanting her to look at the cup of coffee on his hand. "First of all… the coffee accident" then she paid attention. "It wasn't difficult to deduce about your lack of clothes. You had been on the same case for almost a month and I didn't see you going to your apartment. It was easy to make him pass as a uniformed." She was listening even when she kept looking around. He had planed it all? Since when? "Second, the laundry" You went home and got out with a huge bag." He laughed slightly changing the cup of coffee for a big green ecological bag… her bag. "A lot of clothes you had there. I just pay a young child to get in and take the two blouses; the one with the stink of course and… your favorite one. You didn't even notice him passing by you." He moved again trying to have all her attention. "This one… I have to admit this one wasn't easy at all." She couldn't help but turn to see the big NYPD shirt on his hand… Elliot's. "It smells of your perfume." He said putting it on his nose to slowly exhale her sent. She felt sick, and… terribly horrified. "You know what Olivia?" He jumped on top of her getting extremely close to her face. "You don't mess with me without getting hurt." Her tears filled her eyes even when she tried to pull them back. "they will never know what happen to detective Benson" He stood up pushing his foot down hard on her calf which made a loud crack followed by a shattering cry from her throat. "You would chase me to end of the world uh?" he said paraphrasing the same words she said him on the interrogation room.

The thunders appeared muting her shouts, he was torturing her and no one could hear her desperate cries. No one could save her… not even herself.

:

"where the hell is he!" Elliot shouted desperate not knowing what to do or where to go. He couldn't stop thinking what she might be leaving. He couldn't help but picture her on the victims situation.

"we are trying to get his location but his car is still on his house."  
"he could get any other car!" he exclaim furiously. No lead to chase… not even a little. "The street videos? What we have on that?"

"The rain isn't helping here Elliot!" Munch shouted from his position searching afro something in all the security videos they could get. They were all freaked out for the situation but they didn't stop, not even a second. Elliot felt helpless, there was no much he could do. He had promised her to protect her, to have her back and he had fail.

"Why you let her out!" he finally said the words he had been thinking all night. "Why you didn't pay attention to her Fin?!" Cragen get into the fight before it turned bigger.

"This is not his fault Stabler!" Elliot breath heavily letting out a big sight.

"I know… it's mine."

"No! This is no one's fault! We would find her… We have all the police out there searching!"

"Captain, I got something!" the whole squads turned to see Munch. "This is from Olivia's next street. I think he is driving that car."

"do we get the plate's number?" Munch worked as quickly as he could to zoom the image and clean it a little to get a perfect number. Elliot went to the computer and looked for a match.

"It is a rented car."

"It's better than nothing. Munch keep watching the videos. All rented cars have a gps locator call the agency and I want a big group following that car!" Cragen was a really good captain. Though he was scared as hell he wouldn't freeze at any situation… less when they were talking about Olivia's life.

:

She was there on the ground, all wet, all hurt. The pain on her legs was horrible but she couldn't even speak. She could hardly even breathe without pain. She was tired of shouting without an answer. He had left her there after making her drink a nasty liquid from her cup of coffee. He hadn't hurt her much after that, which she appreciated; he just said he will come back for her body later. She remembered Denise talking about that liquid… she knew it was some kind of poison…. She knew she would die. And she begged to die. She didn't want to face him again; she didn't want to feel the pain of her broken legs anymore… she just stayed there, trying to keep breathing, feeling the cold rain on her skin, thinking on her life, on her mother, on her friends… on Elliot. And then the physical pain was nothing compare to her internal pain. What if they never find her body? What if it was the other way around? She knew she couldn't live with the uncertainty of not knowing what happened to Elliot… and she knew he could neither.

She felt her heart beats slowing, her breath getting heavier, her eyes closing… she was dying. A few steps were heard. She barely noticed someone presence and she only begged not to be him. The stranger approached her slowly and picked her up slightly. The next thing she felt was a stabbing pain on her neck.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter… and if you want more REVIEW please! **_


	6. BURNING

AN: HOMEWORK HOMEWROK AND MORE HOMEWORK!... I KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT AND I REALLY HOPE I CAN WRITE THE NEXT ONES A LITTLE BIT LONGER… I'LL TRY! AHM haters gonna hate.. maybe :P I'LL UPLOAD THE BETA ONES SOON AS WELL. PLEASE BE PATIENCE :)

_**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters don't belong to me… sadly.**_

CH6: BURNING

CH6

Mathew walked in the woods not getting too far away from the spot he had left his victim agonizing to death… where he had left Olivia. He entered a small wooden hut and took his time preparing his next step. He had a whole completed plan, he had planed it for weeks, and everything was going according to his terrifying brilliant plan, every single move was planed. He took the car's keys and took it to a near lake letting it sink on there… just another part of the plan. He knew that by then the detectives would have found out about the rented vehicle. He knew it contain a locator. He had planed it all.

He took his lamp and walked through the woods again no bothering about the darkest of the night or the rain that continued falling insistent; he knew the area so well that he could go back by foot without getting lost. He watched his wrist watch and a devilish smile appeared on his face. "It's time" he murmured heading for the place where he had left her. The wind blew strongly against his face making the tree's branches move heavily, crashing against each other. He continued his way up a hill getting closer to his destiny. He reached the cleared spot and looked for her… mostly expecting to find her body on the place he left her, waiting to found her death. It was all part of his plan…

"What the…" he moved closer reaching the place lighting up with the old lamp looking for her. He moved desperate surrounding the place. "She can't be far" He though desperate, and he was right. How far could she have gotten with two broken legs and the deadly poison running through her system? It wasn't possible… this was not part of his plan at all. He most had been on the wrong place, which he was sure he wasn't. There still were the rope, the cup of coffee and even her blouses… but she wasn't. He started to feel desperate; everything was going out of his control. Things not going according to his plan was the worst thing could ever happen to such a perfectionist man. He didn't give up that easily; he walked around the area looking for her body. He even thought that maybe the poison wasn't enough, that maybe she had been alive for more than he expected her to. Maybe she had been able to crawl farther, maybe she had fell on a near cliff… maybe she was still alive.

:

Elliot and the team reached the Adirondacks Mountains by helicopter in less than two hours and they rushed into the woods fighting the rain. The car's locator guided them to Tamarack lake where they found the almost completed sank car. "We are gonna need a crane here!" Cragen said through his radio. Elliot felt his heart stopping by the thought of Olivia been in that car. "She can't be there!" He said almost shouting in panic. Fin touched his shoulder trying to calm him down. "Without a car he couldn't get any far! Officer Zurita take your group on patrol the surroundings!" Every single cop put their training into practice moving fast fallowing Cragen's orders.

The crane didn't delay much and they were able to take out the car in just a few minutes. Elliot hurried to look at the inside almost shaking. He opened the passenger door and get in the car while Fin and Cragen lightened from the outside. "Liv! Olivia!" He tried moving to the back seat, where he found nothing.

"There's no one in the car!" He announced to his colleagues. "They can't be far!" The team didn't waste any time and continued searching around with big lanterns, trained dogs and equipped cars. The rain and the night weren't helping at all and Elliot got increasingly worried each single second. He tried as hard as he could to push away the images that were formed on his mind… he had to stop them. He had to picture her fine. She was an intelligent woman and an excellent cop... she had to be fine.

"Ell… we are gonna find her." Fin whispered trying to encourage him. But Fin himself was as worried as Elliot. He knew how dangerous Mathew could be, how intelligent he was. Yes, he was worried as hell. They continue walking north inner in the woods don't minding about the hour, the dark, the rain or the bears and mountain lions they could find there. Unaware of the existence of other creatures that habited those mountains… creatures they should be really worried about.

:

Olivia looked upwards trying to guess where she was been taken. The trees passed fast around her, the rain crashing into her face almost causing pain. She knew she should be worried about the fact that she was hanging on some stranger's arms. But she just thanked that he wasn't Mathew. She tried to remind the exact moment when she was lift from the wet grass but the memories were all fuzzy. She felt dizzy, the movement got incredibly faster… was she in a vehicle? She could still feel the arms that hang her in the air but there was no logic at all. If they weren't on a vehicle how could he be moving that fast? Then suddenly everything stopped. She was again on the grass without noticing when she had been realized from his arms. Was she just dreaming? She kept calm and tried to understand what was happening. The only thing she could remember was the pain, but not the one on her surely broken legs rather the one on her neck. Her hand moved slowly trying to reach the exact spot where she remembered it but before she could continue a totally different pain stopped her. It started roughly, worst than the one she had had on her legs by the broken bones, worst that the one on her neck she thought she maybe on fire. The pain attacked her burning through her veins and a strange dark shadow surrounded her entire body sinking her on a heavy painful wave. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh hhhhhhhhhggg!" she didn't recognized her own screams. She wanted to shout for help… she felt burning. "_Hell" _she thought… that should be the explanation. She had never believed on heaven but for sure this was hell. A loud crack from her bones sounded followed by a piercing scream from her throat.

From behind the shadows of the heavy trees there was the stranger watching her body convulsing in pain… waiting for it to end.

AN: SHOULD I CONTINUE?... CRAZY RIGHT? R&R PLEASE?!


	7. Awakening

AN: I know it's been toooo looong for me to update this story. I had nothing written until today. The school is making me crazy! Ahm… well I'll not say a word. I just hope you like this one…  
I hope I can write more often but… I'll be out of computer for while so I can't promise anything. : (  
PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: svu and its characters are not mine.

CH7

The entire team had worked hard in Mathew's case hoping to find some clue to take them to Olivia. The officers in the forest continued the relentless pursuit. They had taken the necessary search equipment and they even had camped at a midpoint. The next day's afternoon they found the coffee cup, blouses and rope in the small clear, which they immediately sent to examination labs. And the crime scene investigation team started immediately working in that little place in the forest. This gave them a strange hope that, perhaps, they were on the right track. However for Elliot, to find these things wasn't much help, just served to ensure that, in effect, Olivia had been in the hands of that terrible man. The next afternoon, thanks to an anonymous 911 call, Mathew was found unconscious on a cliff not far from the place. He was wounded, apparently had fallen accidentally into the cliff. Paramedics were necessary and even a helicopter had to transport him to the hospital. And yet there was no trace of Olivia nearby.  
Elliot was busy in searching, trying to keep calm his fears and clinging to the little hope that kept him standing still. He ran away from dark thoughts that threatened to invade him, avoiding to picture the worst. As he was announced on Mathew's found he demanded to be the one to interview him but his request was denied because the man was still unconscious in the hospital. Elliot ordered to be kept informed. As soon as Mathew was awaken Elliot would be the one to interview him ... if ever Mathew actually awake.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The pain vanished a while ago but she keep still, trying to understand the situation. She moves her hands slowly feeling with uncanny accuracy the wet grass under her fingertips. She decides to open her eyes slowly until she can see the branches in the treetops. She notice how they move from side to side through the light air that hits them dragging small dust particles into the leaves. But the most striking thing are the thin rays of light that slip between the great branches. _What time is it?_ She wonders trying to understand at what point she had lost track of time. In her last memory everything was clouded and the rain was insistent falling on her face. She tries to remember a little bit more and immediately think of the poison and the intense pain. She can't understand how she can still be alive after so much pain, after feeling dying burned. She can't understand either the clarity with which her eyes see things. She can't understand the strangely smooth and precise feel of the grass under her fingers and the strong scent of pine that invades her system so accurately. She can't understand how her mind can think of so many things at once and still not understand anything at all.

Suddenly she hears something moving through the trees, a sound so light but son perfect that it does make her to pay attention. Her gaze immediately flies to the exact point where the noise came from. In the shadows she finds the figure of a man who stares at her. Fear invades her immediately and she starts thinking about how best to run away. Before she can complete her plan of escape her body is already up and giving a quick leap backwards. In less than a second she felt her feet in the air and back firmly on the ground and yet her glance doesn't move away from the stranger. She examines him quickly realizing that's not who she thought. He wasn't Mathew. This young man is tall, his dark hair is a little long almost falling on his shoulders making him look dirty, even wild, and his white skin is strangely pale. Olivia stops her inspection when the man slowly raises his hands as a sign of peace and gives a slight step forward making her one back.

"I will not hurt you." He says in a whisper that reaches her ears clearly. Olivia's eyes move quickly to find the point where she was lying just seconds before. The surprise invaded her when she notice that it was a distance too far for her to traveled in a single bound. She turns back her gaze to the stranger that is already somewhat closer. Her mind starts working again quickly and without any clarity yet. She doesn't know if to ask any questions. She does not trust her voice at all. She tries to clear her throat and then she notices the terrible burning that was there. She immediately thinks of the poison.

"Who are you?" She finally dares to speak and to her own surprise her voice is strong and secure. The stranger continues to move cautiously toward her.  
"My name is Stephen." The stranger presents himself but stops his movements by noticing the tension in her muscles. Now that he is closer she focuses on further and is surprised to notice the strange color in his eyes. "Do not be scare." He says his voice still low and calm. Which doesn't work because Olivia was already thinking of running as fast as she could away from the stranger. And then she remembers her broken legs... which were keeping her standing firmly on the ground without any pain.

"You're scaring her Stephen." A soft, sweet voice is heard not far. Olivia looks around in the trees and in a blink a young woman appears just beside the man. She looks too small next to the tall man and even helpless. "Hello Olivia."  
"How do you know my name?" She asks without taking her eyes off them.

"Ahm ... I'm Megan ..." Olivia turns and starts running away from the strangers. The trees become blurry around her and yet she has eluded each. She stops immediately starting to feel the panic in her chest ... her motionless chest.  
"What the hell?" Olivia immediately notices the stranger's presence behind her. She turns around facing them with discomfort. "What's happening?" She demands to know shouting almost growling.  
"Calm down Olivia." The blond woman says giving her a nice smile. "First you have to trust us." She stretches her hand cautiously offering it to Olivia friendly. Olivia doubt a few seconds and finally nods her head but she doesn't take the woman's hand.  
"What's happening?" She asks again somewhat calmer. The young blonde turns to the man and Olivia notices how they communicate with their looks.  
"I can't explain it to you. It will be easier if I show you." Stephen answered smiling at her for the first time showing his perfect white teeth. Olivia nods feeling somewhat safer. "Well. Try to follow me okay?" He gives the instruction with a soft voice, waiting for her to nod again. He turns toward the treetops finding a perfect spot and bends his knees to propel and in a light and fast movement he is already standing on the big branch set really high. Olivia's eyes expand noticing that movement. It was totally impossible that in less than a second the man could have jumped so high and so far and even more impossible that her eyes have been able to follow every movement.

"Your turn" The young woman says encouraging her to do it. Olivia doesn't understand how it is that they are asking her to mimic that action. She had never been a clumsy woman but that agility was simply impossible. Despite her negative thoughts when she looks down, she notices that her muscles were already in position. A strange security invades her and she takes a deep breath before pushing with force on the ground. Suddenly she feels her entire body in the air and her eyes focused on the huge tree trunk where her hands were strongly wedded on a heartbeat. The wood creaks loudly and force the shaft moves. "Good. Now let go a little." The man is already besides her whispering the instruction. She lets her fingers relax a bit until she feels completely safe. Her feet look for the huge branch standing on it. "Okay." The man says smiling again.  
"Now try to reach me." He states jumping to the next tree as fast as his first jump and without stopping continued by the other trees. Olivia's face lights up with a huge smile and not thinking twice she jumps directly behind him.

AN: And?... should I continue? Crazy right? REVIEW please!... you want more?


	8. Wild (part1)

AN: Sorry for the delay. I've been working on decisions and forgot about this one. But I doesn't want you to kill for not updating this one. So please let me know your opinions. Ahm chapter one and two are now checked by my beautiful beta girl! ;) Read them again they ended up much better.

Disclaimer: Law and order svu and its characters are not mine.

CH8 Wild (p1)

Olivia notices how her mind is focused on more than three things at once; the young man in front of her jumping from the top of a large pine tree to the ground, the movement of her own muscles with perfect agility and precision imitating his jump, the young blonde woman staring at her from the branches of a large tree, that new scent that filled her lungs and the absence of the normal need to breathe, the leaves falling from the trees at her path and the clarity with which she hears everything around her. She could swear she even hears the sound caused by the movement of the tiny wings of a flying bee on a not so near flower.

She lands silently beside the man falling in the middle of a triangle formed by three large trees. She expects to feel her rushing heartbeats and the normal fatigue in her muscles which is used to feel after making any hard physical act. But her body remains immobile ready to continue. Stephen's stares at her with an expression full of curiosity and surprise. The way she has imitated each of his moves has been perfect but that doesn't surprised as much as the grace with which she had done it.

"You are doing a good job." He says waiting for her reaction. Olivia is strangely lost in her mind. Aware of everything that surrounds them.  
"Good? She did it amazing! ... The trees are intact!" the blonde woman appears beside her with the same expression of surprise.  
"This is ... This doesn't explain anything!" Olivia complains giving part of his attention to the words of the unknown. "Am I dead?" She asks remembering that last memory that seemed coherent and makes her still to fright.  
Stephen doesn't answer. He just moves to face her so he could be able to read her expression. Once his face gets in front of her eyes the first thing she notices is the unusual color in his eyes. A really creepy bright red.

"Tell me what are you thinking? What do you suppose it's happening?" Olivia frustrates for getting back for an answer another question. She tries to concentrate on any reason ... Which was impossible because there was no logical reasoning for everything that happened.

"Ahm ..." She is definitely a little lost in the movements, smells and sounds around her. It all seems so clear and perfect that causes dizziness ... Although no the physical dizziness to which she is used to. It is rather a mental sickness that occupies only one small part in her thoughts.  
"It's a dream." She ensures thinking this may be the only coherent answer. "I'm in a hospital bed asleep ... Maybe so medicated that I'm having this stupid and unreal dream. Maybe even ... In coma"  
Stephen and Megan listen to her theory disappointed with her little imagination.  
"Olivia, why do you think you're dreaming?" Megan friendly asks. Olivia just lets out a laugh. The sound of her laughter again disconcerted her. That voice that filled the forest does not appear to be her at all.  
"Because, this is not possible!" she answers the obvious.  
"I need you to focus on your body." Stephen asks without answering her doubt yet.  
"I do not think that's a good idea" Olivia is shocked to hear a fourth voice among the trees and immediately his body is standing.

"Calm down." Megan asks her touching her shoulder with extreme lightness. Olivia turns to see her still watching around with her peripheral view. The woman's face was perfect, a profile outlined in detail on her pale white skin. But all that was noticed only by a fraction of Olivia's mind because she has drawn her attention to the color in her large, big eyes. A bright gold.  
"This is Mario. He won't hurt you. He is a friend of ours." Olivia's eyes turn to the exact place where the voice was heard to find a man standing who stares at her with a serious expression. He was not as high as Stephen but definitively more than her, his brown hair tied in a ponytail behind his head. Olivia can't help but notice the same pale skin and golden color in her eyes. The doubts still formulating inside her head.

"No more games." The man says with a plaintiff voice."This is extremely risky." Olivia watches him with doubt.  
"This? What the hell is this!?"She demands to know in a snarl.  
"Olivia, this is not a dream." A part of her mind was already doing what Stephen had asked. Analyzing her body part by part starting with her feet that are perfectly placed on the ground, then her legs ...her not broken legs holding her firmly. Her motionless torso with no sign of her vital organ, her throat ...

"Arrgh" She cries out of her chest feeling that unbearable burning again. Grateful to know that she no longer feels it on every one of her veins but nevertheless it is extremely painful.  
"Olivia, this is real." The new stranger reassures her.  
:

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Although Elliot didn't wanted to go back to Manhattan he did it in order to be there in case Mathew wakes. At the station everyone is working hard. Most of them already imagining the worst. Elliot dropped into her chair trying to regain a bit of encouragement. He looks at the picture of Olivia with her mother and feels his heart squeezed tightly.

"I'll find you." He whispers the promise never taking his eyes from the image. A promise that he doesn't plan to break.

The phone rang at his desk distracting him. He rushes to answer it hoping to receive the news that Mathew had already awakened. Or even better, hoping to get the call from the research team with the news of Olivia's appearance.  
"Stabler!" He answers. Across the line he can hear the voice of Melinda, the forensic.

"Elliot, I need you to come to my office." Her voice has a shade of insecurity that Elliot does not like at all.  
"I'm coming." He hangs up and does not waste a second to leave the place. Hundredth of hypotheses are created in his mind while he was thinking what could have found Melinda. He feels the fear knowing by the tone in her voice that it was nothing good.

Elliot enters the office looking around to find the woman on the other side.  
"Mel! What did you find?" He requires knowing observing the objects over the metal table. He can't help but feel a hole formed in his stomach when he saw her pair of blouses.

"Elliot, I don't have good news." She takes the cup in her hands and shows. "I analyzed the residues of the content and found a highly dangerous toxic substance." Elliot listens carefully struggling to maintain his composure.

"Elliot if Olivia ... If she swallowed it" the strength in her voice cracks unable to continue. "No one could survive to this."  
Elliot gets his hands on the cold metal seeking stability unwilling to believe what he heard.  
"We're not sure if she has taken it." He answers more to himself and his own tranquility than for Melinda.  
"The one who knows is Mathew." she responds returning the cup to the table. She can watch how Elliot struggles to keep calm trying without much success to hide the wince that is drawn on his face.

"I know." He nods agreeing with her, knowing that he has been waiting for the man to wake up in order to get the information he needs. "Found something else?" he asks staring at the other things. Melinda nods knowing that it would not be better than the one already given.  
"Yes I found some prints in the cup."  
"From him?" Elliot asks knowing that it would help them capture him.  
"Yes... and from someone's lower lip." They stared at each other not daring to put in to words their terrible conclusions.

::::

Stephen led Olivia among the huge trees of the vast forest, maintaining a constant speed to make sure she did not go out running. It's not a good idea she disappeared from their sight ... Not at all. Olivia was aware of the others who followed. In her left flank. a few feet away from her, Megan is following them studding the area making sure there were no people around ... no humans. At her other flank a shadow moves with the same agility fixing his attention on Olivia ... Mario.  
Her feet rarely touch the ground as she continues her way following Stephen.

They have promised to explain once they were at home and have asked her to follow them there. Her surprise is still immense. She knows that she is running incredibly fast even believed that maybe she is flying. But what surprised her more is that everything around her is still seen clearly as if she were walking slowly. _Incredible_ she thinks clearly hearing her voice in a special part of her mind.

When they reach a small river Stephen decides to stop. Olivia notices the sudden change and easily jumps beside him.  
She looks the water running through the narrow channel and without hesitation jumps ashore stooping over the river and filling her hands to carry water to her mouth. She thinks this will help soothe the burning. She frown when she doesn't notice any change at all. The water runs through her mouth into her throat and seems to evaporate immediately. "Agh" she complains facing to the strangers.

"What is this fee ...?" she starts asking but stops noticing the strange look of the unknown. "What?" She looks around looking for what they are looking. A large deer remains immobile across the river watching them with awe. The wind blows lightly hitting Olivia's face filling his lungs with a new scent. Her ears are able to capture the only heartbeat that sounded desperate across the water. This gets her mouth filled with a strange liquid and intensifies the burning in her throat.  
Megan approaches her with the intention of stopping her actions but Stephen doesn't aloud her.

"Let her haunt. Is the best way to explain it." Mario sees with discomfort but does not intervene. Olivia is conscious of their words but most of her attention is in the deer who takes a step backward. This little movement is enough to turn on Olivia's muscles movement. She looks at the distance between one bank and another calculating the length without difficulty. In less than a second her body is in the air ready to land on her feet and catch the deer with his arms. A thunderous noise is heard in the forest at the time the animal falls to the ground letting out a moan caused by the pain of its broken ribs. Without thinking Olivia is already against the animal's jugular.

"This is not a good idea." Mario says watching the wild woman at the other side of the river. Stephen looks up and ignores him jumping to a nearby rock Megan approaches Mario and embraces him against her body.  
"We broke the rule." He says not answering the embrace.  
"Quiet my love. Nobody has to know."  
"Meg, was she going to die?" The man asks knowing that only she could answer.  
"Yes, but ..." The attention of the two men focus on the blonde who does not know whether to continue.  
"What?" Stephen encourages her to continue wanting to know if their experiment had the reaction they expected.  
"Yes, I saw her die but... It was blurry for a moment. Quite interesting to see and hard to understand."  
"You and your experiments." Mario complains turning back to Olivia but for his surprise there only is the immobile body of the deer. "Damn!"

AN: So review please? Where does Olivia went?


	9. Wild (part2)

AN: R&R PLEASE….

Disclaimer: Law and order SVU and its characters are not mine.

CH9

The three were quick to jump across the river. Stephen takes the lead trying to identify the newborn's scent. Mario runs after him no doubting of the abilities of his friend. Megan keeps a fast pace after them alert to the surroundings. They know perfectly well the Andirondacks Mountains knowing that in some areas humans could be found, camping or at one of the few hotels. Humans definitely don't want a newborn near these places.  
"Hell she is fast" Mario complains feeling surprised.  
Stephen led them to a clearing where they found a huge black bear in the same conditions as the deer they left at the lake. Megan and Mario stops immediately but Stephen doesn't. He had already captured perfectly well Olivia's scent and he could hear the leaves moving fiercely in front of him. Telling him he was near her.

Olivia ran through the forest faster than she had. She tries to understand what is happening but a strange red color invades her mind becoming it blurred. Any coherent thought disappears. The only thing that she is really focused in is her body. Although the burning in her throat has decreased significantly it still remains. Forcing her to continue with her haunting.

Now she is more aware of her surroundings, even more than minutes before at the lake. She smells the scents in the wind excluding those that aren't similar to the one of the huge and unfortunate bear that crossed through her way. And there is when she notices that someone is after her.  
Feeling stalked Olivia stops her hunting and increases her speed. Her gaze fixed on a distant point outside the path of the surrounding trees. There is a huge rock in the middle of a lake which is lit by the sun. Olivia nimbly dodges the big pines and being close to the edge she jumps to a branch and using it to propel she flies direct to the huge rock.  
"Olivia!" Stephen shouts after her. "Wait!"

In the cribs, in one of the little beds is Elliot. Demolished by fatigue, he falls asleep an hour ago. He moves constantly, disturbed by the dark thoughts that his mind has turn into nightmares.  
"No. .. Olivia… Liv ..." He stammers unconscious. "Nooo!" Elliot wakes altered. His heart is pounding with an irregular rhythm. Sweat made its presence in his front and even a few tears in his eyes. He sits in the bed letting the reality take him. He brings his hands up to his face and controls his breathing. He is silent for a couple of minutes.  
"God ... Please ..." he whispers aloud. He can't avoid seeking strength in a divine being which he has always tried to believe in."Please ..."

The bedroom door opens and Fin walks in pausing when he notices his partner. "Elliot" he calls him cautiously. But Ell doesn't move one bit. He keeps still with his face between his hands sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Hey ... Mathew woke up." Elliot looks up immediately. "The doctors say he is well enough for us to interview him. But we have to do it in the hospital."  
Elliot nods and gets up determined to go and get his answers. But Fin's hand stops him before he could leave.  
"Don believes you shouldn't be the one to do it." Elliot turns to face him with discomfort and takes Fin's hand away from his shoulder.

"Then why do you told me?"  
"Hurry up." With this Fin lets him go hoping he can get there before the others.

Olivia remains as still as the great rock where she landed. She watches the sky shocked by the beauty of everything around. Her mind is kind of clear again and she is aware of the thousand thoughts that haunt her. But it is a particular one that catches her attention. A new feeling. This time it is not in her throat but rather on her exposed skin. She tries to find the sun with her eyes guessing the cause of this new and slight burning. But she just clearly sees how the billowing clouds move preventing her direct view to the sun. And with this the new sensation is also gone.

She tries once again to reason what is happening. The animals, the burning, the frenzy ... Blood.  
She is aware of how Stephen jumps out of the trees to her side and of the other two people who are immobile in place. Her body was tense but she doesn't feel stalked anymore.  
"Hey ... Are you okay?" She hears Stephen's voice but she really does not know what to answer. "Olivia?"  
"Vampires?" She lets out the word with doubt. And as she listens them everything becomes clear in her mind.

Megan laughs from the other side f the lake hearing her deduction. _"Finally a little imagination."_ Stephen ignored the laughter of her friend trying to guess the next move of the newborn.  
"Stephen, we're too close to a road." Mario warns him listening a car spinning around the curves of the pavement.  
"Olivia, we have to leave this place." Stephen tries again. "Follow us home and we will fulfill the promise to explain everything." She nods and turns to see him once again asking him to lead her.  
: _

Elliot arrives to the hospital and showing his badge he enters to Mathew's room. He finds the man on the bed with his right arm and left leg plastered and a bandage decorates his head.  
"Detective." Mathew greets him as he entered the room. Elliot immediately feels anger and the need to kill the man invades him. He squeezes his fists trying to take control.

"Where is she?" Elliot questions directly. The man keeps silent without removing his eyes from Elliot's sight. Mathew is not looking to challenge him, actually in his eyes is a very strange fear.  
"Tell me what you do with her?" His voice sounds furious.  
"I killed her." Mathew answers not looking sure of his words. "I think." Elliot felt a knot in his stomach listening to the man's words. His breathing agitated and before he can impact his fist on Mathew's face someone stops him.  
"Elliot! Stop!" Donald demands taking Elliot by the shoulders.  
"Where is she!" He requires shouting resisting the hands that imprison him.  
"I do not know." A couple of nurses enter the room and watch the scene with discomfort.  
"Detective" one of them tries. "You have to leave!"  
"Sure you do!" Elliot ignores her.  
"You wanna know how she cried?" Mathew starts to enjoy, provoking anger in the detective. He enjoys Elliot's weak control. "How she shouts when I broke her bones?"  
"Elliot you better go!" Cragen says holding him with all his strength.  
"You want to hear how she requested for you before swallowing the poison I gave her? Elliot you didn't save her ..." That was enough for Elliot to break out of the arms and pounce on the man. His furious fist slamming hard against his face.  
"Idiot! Tell me where she is?" The security guards soon were dragging Elliot out of the room.  
"Where do you left her!?" Despite the pain Mathew laughs surrounded by nurses.

Away from the track, in the cold forest, between a couple of big rocks it is an old cottage. It's all made of wood, disappearing into the nature that surrounds it. The forest claiming it. Anyone passing by could think it is an abandoned property. That if any man dared to enter alone into the depths of the mountains.

Olivia lands next to Megan and carefully observes the place.  
"Is it here?" She asks noticing that the men are already opening the door. Megan smiles and takes her hand to make her walk behind them.  
Inside the place was wider than it looked on the outside. It does not look abandoned, just for the light's absence but it isn't necessary for Olivia to see as clear as it was light. All the furniture made of the same aromatic wood, a couple of large rugs made of animal skin. All still and perfect ... As in a fairy tale.  
"Welcome to our home." Megan says kindly. Olivia smiles beginning to feel comfortable with her presence.  
"Well. Olivia, on the lake you said something very wise." Liv looks through her thoughts remembering the word that had easily escaped from her lips.  
"Vampires." She says it again making sure they were taking about the same. Mario nods staying alert.  
"Come on, ask us anything" Megan encourages her.  
Olivia, still lost in her mind, searches for the correct words to use.  
"The eyes," she says noticing again the strange colors. "Why are they… red?" She decides to ask of those who get more her attention ... Stephen's.

"The blood we drink gives us our strength. And our pupils dyed that color. Notice Megan's golden eyes. We do not take human blood." Mario explains.  
_"Vegetarians." _She listens to Megan.  
"Only animal's ... But is not equal to human's blood." Stephen ends the explanation.  
"You ... Your eyes are red." She states waiting for an explanation. "You kill humans." Olivia lets out more as a statement than a question.  
"No" He answers with an annoyed tone.  
"His eyes are stained with your blood. He changed you."Olivia is not able to separate her gaze from Stephen's.  
"Changed?" She tries to inquire into her memories and her hand flies to her neck quickly. She remembers that strange, throbbing pain. "How..?"  
"We are poisonous. Contagious to any human being. Did you notice the liquid in your mouth when were haunting?"

Olivia perfectly remembers the strange taste in her mouth which she confused with saliva. And the warm blood of the bear down her throat. She immediately moves away from her memories and nods quickly.  
"Well, our poison is lethal to an animal. But for a human, if we don't end with his life, is the beginning of his change." In Olivia's mind a memory appears. The feeling of her body on fire begging for death but ... Strangely, in the memory, she sees herself writhing in pain. Terror invades her with such an image.  
"If you do not end his life before?"  
"It is difficult to stop once you've started." Megan explains braiding her blonde hair. "But Stephen is strong." Olivia can't help but notice the grimace on the young man's face, who turns and disappears through a door.  
Megan and Mario try to explain her the essentials. The questions kept coming from her lips as she understands more things. Olivia ensures to store the information in a part of her mind. Supernatural speed and strength. Keen senses. Blood. Wild frenzy ... immortality.

AN: Want more?... review please!


	10. Creepy

AN: I ENJOY WRITING THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINIONS. ANY IDEAS? THEY CAN MAKE MY WORK EASIER.

DICLAIMER: LAW AND ORDER SVU AND BLA BLA BLA NOT MINE BLA BLA BLA.

Ch10 CREEPY

Elliot was dragged out of the hospital by several security guards. Once outside Donald tried to reassure him as he could. He doesn't approve the aggressive behavior but he neither scolds Elliot. Donald understands the situation and would be lying if he said that he didn't wanted to slap Mathew's face as well.

Like everyone, Cragen is scared as hell and desperate to know something about Olivia. During all the years she has worked under his command, she has become her family. In fact the whole team has become his family. In each of them Donald sees a child, even in John. He had put his head on the line for each one of them, and he would do it again if necessary. But Olivia (which would be the only daughter, the youngest one) for her he would give his own life. From the first time she got so involved in a case that cause her pain, from the moment she opened to him without fear of being judged. Since she turned to look at him with the respect that a child sees his father ... Since then he adopted her in his heart.

Finally it was the captain who returned to the room in order to talk to Mathew. While Odafin arrived at the hospital and decided to stay with Elliot.  
"Your detective has a major problem of self-control." Mathew says watching the man entering the room.  
"I'm sorry for that." Cragen answers... lying. But if he wants more information he knows he should pretend to be calm.  
"I'll not press charges if he apologizes."  
"He will. He needs a few minutes." Donald knows that this may be impossible. Elliot would not. But it seems that Mathew believes him.  
"Look Mathew. You are on thin ice over here. You are facing charges for abducting a poice officer, privation of her liberty, and maybe even ..." He struggles to transform his dire conclusions into words. "Murder"  
Mathew observes enjoying seeing Cragen struggling with his feelings.  
"If you cooperate with us we can reach an agreement with the ADA." He tries to persuade him.  
"I told your detective I don't know what happened to her. ... She was gone." He doubts a bit and lets out the last word with fear.  
"Explain me." Donald asks moving closer to him.  
Mathew doubts. He looks for the words to explain what happened but he doesn't even knows what really happened in the mountains.  
"I'll not speak without my lawyer."  
"Okay. If you want to call him do it. But then I can't promise a deal with the ADA."  
Mathew remains silent. He realizes that the information he has is short and useless to the detectives and the fact that they don't know that gives him a great advantage.  
"Listen, the ADA won't want to make any deals. He actually have enough evidence to put you in jail for life. But I can make a deal if you tell us the truth."  
"I'm not lying. She really disappeared. I went back in search of her body but I didn't find it."  
"You killed her?" Cragen asks unable to keep his voice from cracking.  
"I looked around expecting to find her near the area." Mathew does not answer the question. He just continues. "When I reaches the cliff someone ... Something attacked me." Mathew tries to remove his fear, stay in control, but in his eyes Cragen can see the terror. "I thought it was her but ... It was too fast." Cragen listening intently searches for any sign of lying. But all he finds is fear  
"An animal?" He tries to guess.  
"Look, I don't know what the hell is in that damn forest but ... if the same thing that attacked me found her ... I do not think she's alive." Mathew shudders unable to control his emotions anymore.

"Olivia, you will understand more things as time goes on." Mario explains trying to make the interrogation stop. Actually, this had begun to look like a police interrogation more than one made by a neophyte.

Although her mind was aware of everything around her there is something that goes completely unnoticed to Olivia ... Time. Her mind processes the information still thinking that whatever may be happening it is the product of her imagination.

Megan is the first to move. She slides to a window not far away. And then is when Olivia realizes that during the interrogation (which had been extensive) none of them had moved out of place. Although she was used to walk around while interrogating she hadn't move this time. At most they have done only those hand's movements necessary in the explanation of things. She focuses on her body hoping to find some sense of discomfort in her muscles but finds nothing. Her body does not complain one bit. She turns to the window looking at Megan who continued watching her.

Before she decides to ask she seeks an answer direct from the information just received. She can't yet understand the superhuman strength and speed. If it wasn't because she has experienced it with her own body she would not believe in it. She would have asked a more convincing explanation. The same goes with the ... 'thirst'. She knows that if someone had said the word attached to 'burn' she would have imagined something completely different to what she had actually experienced.

'_Let her haunt. Is the best way to explain it.'_

Stephen's words echo in her mind. She relies that indeed, she would understand it more as she lived it. In fact she has never been a woman who believes everything that is told. She is more the type of people who doesn't believe it until she sees it.

She took few seconds remembering the race through the woods and how, in the same way as now, she had looked for her body's exhausted reaction and had found nothing. "_What is she thinking? '" "What will she do now?"  
_"I'm just ... Processing." She says still in the midst of the room. Megan turns to Mario to find him inspecting the neophyte with curiosity.  
"She is calm." Megan expresses guessing that her mate is waiting for the newborn's to be out of control.  
"Is this your house?" Olivia asks trying to ignore the words of the blonde. That question is a little more ... Normal.  
"Yes It was here before we arrive to the state. Well, actually, it was smaller and in ruins."  
A picture of the old cabin between the huge rocks appears in Olivia's mind but fades while Megan continues.  
"They re-built it and made a couple of additions and I gave ir the decoration." Olivia watches the place. For the furniture she could say it is kind of minimalist but the number of paintings on the walls do not fit that description.  
"No lights?" Olivia days noticing that there are no lamps at all.  
"Do you need light?" Megan says smiling. Olivia had already noticed her super vision in the forest and since entering the house but she can swear that the things have changed of color.

"No." She can see every detail without problem.  
_"Of course,"_ Olivia listens to Megan who gives her back to her while she is walking through an arch that separates the rooms.  
"Do you want a tour?" She asks gesturing with her hand. Olivia nods. She approaches her letting Mario notice how Megan is much lower than Olivia. He decides to walk silently behind them. Just to be sure.

They walk together to the next room where there is only one long window. Olivia notices again the changing colors effect. But everything is as sharp as in the previous room.  
"This room is called, 'middle rock'. Because is right where the house is between the two big rocks"  
"Yes. I noticed that." Olivia let her know she understands what she is talking about. A different aroma from the rest of the house catches her attention and makes her turn to find that in the corner of the room there is an easel with an unfinished painting. "Who paints?" She asked looking down to see Megan.  
"I do." The blonde woman answers proud. "I decorated the whole house."She reminds her with a warm smile. Olivia smiles back before looking back to the rest of the room.  
"Who plays the… instruments?" She makes the question when she sees a piano in the opposite corner a violin and a strange instrument which she does not know the name. Mario decides to answer that one.  
"We all play but ..."  
"I'm the best." Stephen enters the room calling everyone's attention.  
"Where did you go?" Olivia asks without thinking.  
"Somewhere." He answer approaching the grand piano. _'He is handsome' _a part of her mind thinks_. 'How are you thinking about that now?'_ She scolds herself. Then she feels a great relief to have found her own voice inside the mess that her head had turn to.  
"Should we continue?" Megan says excited to show the house to someone. Olivia nods but let her eyes inspect a little more the 'middle rock' room. On the wall next to them she founds a huge mirror which reminds her of a ballet studio.  
"Then you dance ballet?" She asks Mario oddly noticing that he is the only one that had not yet said yet what his hobby was. Megan laughs at loud followed by Mario himself.  
"No." He answers feigning annoyance.  
"That's just ... decoration." Megan tries to explain her without saying much more. "The best ballroom is out there." She says pointing to the only window in the room. Olivia takes a small step forward t have a better view of the wall mirror. The moment she feels someone else's presence in front of her she reacts quickly, her body defensively. A great leap backward throws her through the air straight to the huge piano. Stephen moves with speed and agility to stop her before she falls on his prized instrument.  
Suddenly everyone is ready to stop her. But their intervention is not necessary. Olivia cautiously observes the person in front of her and her body left the defensive position when she notice who it was.  
Stephen released her body slowly watching her reaction in the mirror. Megan sees calmed and fascinated. However, Mario remains alert to any movement.  
Olivia walks to the person. To herself. And she watches warily, actually, she only watches her eyes. Her big scarlet red eyes.  
"I didn't ... I did not kill any ... Human." She says looking for an explanation for the intense color. Even more intense than those of Stephen.  
"It's your own blood. It's still in your body, I your tissues."  
"It looks ..." She thinks about that adjective to use. "Creepy. I look creepy."  
"You look beautiful Olivia!" Megan cries waiting for Olivia to look beyond her eyes.  
Then Olivia decides to move her view to the rest of her face.  
"Oh" is all that comes out of her lips when she noticed the pale skin. She strives to find some signs that she had become accustomed to seeing. Tired dark circles, spots for her poor diet, natural pink in her cheeks, the mark that had left that wrinkle forming on her forehead whenever she is annoyed, or the one her smile had formed ... But she can't find anything. Her skin looks perfect, like a statue carved in plaster. She brings her hands up to her face expecting to feel a rock hard skin but, to her surprise, is softer than ever.  
She decides to make a couple of expressions in front of the mirror and then she finds herself. She take a step back noticing that she is already almost touching the mirror. She looks down at her body in the reflection searching for the rest of her. She can't distinguish very well her body cause the large sweatshirt she is wearing... The Sweatshirt. Something clicked in her mind. _'Elliot.'_

AN: REVIEW… PRETTY PLEASE? WANT MORE? SHOULD I STOP? (NEEEH I WON'T STOP)


	11. SCARS

AN: I KNOW I TAKE TOO MUCH TIIME TO UPLOAD THIS! I'M REALLY SORRY MY INSPIRATION DECIDED TO HIDE SOMEWHERE FOR A WHILE. BUT I'M MAKING UP TO YOU WITH THIS REALLY LOOOOONG CHAPTER! :) I HOPE YOU ENOJY IT. HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE AND A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR!

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING. I'M TRYING MY BEST!

DISCLAIMER: L&O SVU AND ITS CHARACTER ARE NOT MINE.

CH 11: SCARS

The three vampires remain cautious around the newborn that is inspecting herself in the big mirror. Stephen notice as Olivia expression changes slightly and is alert waiting to see what she would do now. They have no idea what is going through the woman's head who remains motionless.

A few seconds passed before Olivia decides to talk again.

"I have to go back." She says turning around faster than she planned to what makes the other vampires move around her with the same speed.  
"You can't." Mario answers instantly and with his hand on Olivia's shoulder already. But for his surprise her emotions are still under controlled.

"But ..." She thinks twice before continuing with her words not wanting to give too much information. At the end of the day they are still strangers to her. "The man who... He is still out there! Perhaps looking for his next victim and..."  
"You don't have to worry about him anymore." Megan interrupts her. The three turn around to see her with doubt. "I took care of him."  
"That's why you left?"  
"What?!" The woman complains. "You expected me to stay there watching her convulsing on the floor for hours?" Olivia felt a shiver recalling the burning sensation throughout her body. And the image of herself screaming with pain that appears in her mind doesn't help.

At the same time she imagines that situation where she pictures the young Megan against Mathew displayed as one of his victims but the image immediately switches when she remembers that she is not really talking to a young helpless woman.

"Wait? ... You didn't kill him, do you?" She asks with naive curiosity and new hypotheses formulating in her messed mind.  
"No, it wasn't his turn to die yet." Olivia felt a strange relief at her answer. However her curiosity increases with the way Megan speaks. " I just throw him off a cliff." Olivia immediately sees inside her mind Mathew being thrown in the air straight to the cliff.

Mario let a small smile appears on his face before rolling his eyes. "Megan."  
"What!? I called 911 ok? And I surely was of great help to those cops who are walking through the area."  
"Cops?" The word makes Olivia focuses her attention on one thing on her mind.  
"I'm sure your family already reported your disappearance." Megan explains not understanding what really goes through Olivia's mind. "They were very close to the place where Stephen found you."  
"Megan, you shouldn't have interfered with that." Stephen complains while paying attention to Olivia.  
"If I hadn't done it those idiot cops will never had never found him." She babbles bother for being repressed by the man.  
"Those idiot cops are my coworkers." She lets them know. The frustration is evident in her voice.  
"You were police?" Mario asks realizing that actually they don't know much about her. The only one who had taken her time to find out a little more is Megan.  
"I AM a cop." Olivia answers highlighting the use of the present tense. "And they're looking for a body ... a body they will never find!" And then control of her emotions begins to disappear.  
"Olivia ..." Megan tries to calm her noticing how her mate is already getting ready to stop her.  
"I have to go back!" Olivia shouts although she doesn't really know where exactly they are. She doesn't even know where Mathew had taken her.  
"You can't." Stephen replied that as ready as Mario to stop her if she decides to run.  
"What?! He... they'll think I'm dead!"  
"You're dead!" Olivia let out a big sight at his words.  
"No, I'm not!" She shouts letting her voice be heard loudly inside the building.  
"You should be!" Stephen replied angrily earning a withering look from her.

Olivia tries to think clearly, reason again but it is almost impossible. Right now the only thing that occupies her mind is one thing, or rather one person ... Elliot.  
"Aaagh!" She growls with frustrated. "What am I supposed to do? ... Let them think that I'm dead?" Mario is still waiting for the attack at some point but it never comes. Despite her harsh words her body remains in place.  
"Yes." Megan replies in a calmer tone. Olivia's gaze turns looking for the girl only to find herself in the reflection of the large mirror again. Her own look makes her feel afraid making her sight again.  
"I can't make him believe that." She tries to explain without seeing any of them. "I can't ... Agh this is ..."  
"Difficult. We know that darling." Megan approaches her to stroke her arm gently.

Olivia maintains unresponsive. She just shakes her head not accepting the young woman's words. She can just remember to be on the wet ground feeling death stalking her with the only wish that they could find her body. She dreaded the thought of leaving the only person who she really cared about with the uncertainty of not knowing what had happened to her. And now she is facing precisely this fear. They are asking her to do exactly that to just disappear.  
Olivia can feel the anger growing inside her pushing her to run away from the place. But she thinks twice. Many reasons are going around in her mind. She doesn't know if she could get away from the strangers. She saw them moving with an extreme agility and she doubts she can do better. On the other hand she really has no idea where to run once inside the woods. And then, she faces once more with her reflection. Assuming she can manage to escape how in hell would she explain her strange new appearance?!

She tries to look again cautiously trying to find something of the old Olivia and... anything. The three vampires are still beside her left full of curiosity. She observes them through the reflection._'They look like statues'_. She looks back at her face. _'I look like one.'_

She lets her hand move up to the sweatshirt's zipper ... Elliot's sweatshirt. And she notices the sudden though slight change in the others 'statues'. Looking back to her reflection she then notices the scratches decorating the fabric. She wonders when the clothes had broken but can't find an answer. She decides to tilt slightly her head down to the neck of the sweatshirt to take it directly to her nose. It wouldn't be the first time she would dare to sniff on Elliot's clothes to remember his scent. Maybe the first time she do it in front of witnesses but it is something that she doesn't mind at the moment. And perhaps it may be helpful to help her remember clearly ...

"Agh!" A groan comes out of her throat when she feel the burn attack her again. It was not the scent she was looking at all.  
"I wouldn't do that!" Stephen warns her withdrawing her hand from the fabric.  
"It still smells of human." Megan explains. "Of you. In fact."  
"Agh! that's creepy."

"Come with me. I'll lend you clothes so that we can get rid of that." Megan says taking her hand and pulling Olivia behind her a little excited into the next room. Mario walks behind them not trusting the newborn to be alone with Megan. Olivia begins to feel really uncomfortable with the man's attitude. If they keep following her all the time, how could she ever escape?  
She follows the blond woman to a stairs and watches as how Megan climbs them up rapidly and with agility to enter into a room so Olivia decided to imitate her followed by Mario.

"Mmm" Olivia complains angrily glaring the man.  
"Babe? Would you give us some privacy?" Megan asks him with a smile on her face.  
_'NO'_ Olivia let out a sigh of frustration at the silent answer. Mario just watches her with doubt.  
"We'll be outside." He answers pointing towards a window. Olivia turns to see Stephen walking through the branches of a large tree. "Be careful." Megan let out a giggle before pushing Mario gently out of the room.

Olivia continues to observe through the window. The strange new colors of the nature under the moonlight along with all the sounds of the night she can listen seem fascinating to her. The constant change of thoughts that her mind makes frustrates her. She can't remain concentrate in one and yet each one of them are clearly readable for her.

_'I remember the feeling.'_ Megan's voice makes her turn to find the woman already opening a pair of doors that reveals a lot of clothes.  
"Is that your closet?" Olivia feels silly asking about something such ... Normal. She should be asking more coherent questions.  
"Yes. I'll give you something decent come." Olivia approaches the place attracted from the new aromas.  
"It's bigger than my kitchen." She expresses noticing that it is not a closet but rather an entire room.  
"Did you like to cook?" Olivia makes a face of disgust at the use of the past tense.  
"No. I DO NOT like to cook." And once again she is talking about banalities.  
"How thoughtful! Then you won't miss that." Megan offers her a large black blouse and jeans. Olivia accepts them impressed by the way the fabric feels in her hands.

"Do you really only eat... Ahm ... drink blood? Nothing more?" She asks trying to keep focus on the subject and ignoring the constant burning in her throat.  
"Yes. Now why don't you take off that awful thing? Don't take this wrong but I don't want my closet to smell human." Olivia nods and moves one of her hands to the sweatshirt's zipper (or what's left of it) to open it and take it off remaining in her old blouse… Megan approaches to take the bloody and ripped fabric.  
"Give it to me I'll get rid of ..."  
"No!" Olivia answers taking the material away from Megan's hand. _'Oh oh'._ _'Here we go.'_ Olivia heard the men outside the room and wonders if they are watching them.  
"Okay. Keep calm." Megan decides not to insist.  
"Can they see us?" Olivia asks with a troubled expression. "I can hear them but I don't know where they are." She explains the reason for her question.  
"No. They're just ... taking care of me." Megan tells rolling her eyes. "But don't worry we don't have x-ray vision." She says mockingly. Olivia nods and notices that the closet has no windows which makes her feel more secure.  
"I don't know. With all the super powers you have." Olivia continues the joke naturally.

She gets back to unbutton her blouse but a dim memory stops her. Her bra and panties hanging in Elliot's bathroom. She can feel like blushing immediately but her body doesn't change at all.

"Ahm ... Can you wait outside?" She asks the blonde, who is already focused on a pair of shoes.  
"Excuse me?"  
"It's just ... I'm not wearing any underwear."Olivia tries to explain embarrassed. Megan let out a giggle and a laugh is heard from the first level of the house.  
"I heard that!" Olivia complains turning toward the floor. Gaining a few more laughs.  
"Okay ... I'll give you some privacy." Megan assures her walking into the room. "Ahm ... But please do not try to run away ... I really like my closet." Olivia's face fills with doubt.  
"There is no way out of here." She says pointing to the four walls. "It's not like I can go through the wood." And again the laughter of one of the two male vampires is heard loudly.  
"You have too much to learn." Megan says closing the closet's doors leaving Olivia 'alone' with her rebellious thoughts.

_'At last a little privacy! Olivia, concentrate a bit please! '._ She starts thinking feeling relieved to hear her old voice in her mind. _'__How did you get here? Ahm ... Running extremely fast. Agh! 'And _now she is thinking of the forest with its interesting smells and new colors. She makes an annoyance face to herself.  
So she decides to change her clothes because she deduces that the strange new scent is the cause of the terrible burning in her throat and that doesn't help her concentrate at all. She tries to unbutton her blouse but only manages to break it.

"Mmmm" Complains hearing the buttons fall to the ground. She takes Megan's blouse and notices that is a couple of sizes smaller than what she wears. Puts the material against her chest and then is when she notices the difference. She looks around in search of a mirror to find one across the room. She rushes to stand in front of it and gets there in less than a second. A silent "Oh" leaves her mouth when she sees her body. She moves the destroyed fabric of her blouse to reveal a perfect flat abdomen and a well-defined waist. She moves again to see her profile just to find that everything is in place. "This is a very bad joke." She says bringing her free hand up towards her covered breasts .Olivia has always owned a slender and athletic body but this is too ... Perfect.

"She still thinks it's not real."  
"Can you blame her?" Olivia listens to the conversation that the strangers are having in what seems the first level of the house. Then she deduces that if she can hear them then they can hear her too. She hurries to get Megan's blouse and ensures to leave the destroyed clothes in the middle of the place so it is not in touch with the 'free of human scent' clothes. She observes that the pants she is wearing are also ripped and bloodstained. She wonders if she is somehow injured but she remembers that they had explain her how their skin is supposed to be as hard as rock and she really doesn't feel anything wrong in her legs. Which were broken hours ago. She sighs and decides to take the pants off and then is when she notices her bare feet. _'At what moment I lost my shoes?'_

She rushes to put on the jeans and decides to take a look in the mirror. It wouldn't be the first time she use her reflection to talk to herself and try to concentrate. Although this time the strange color in her eyes doesn't help much. _'Think Olivia!'_ She orders herself deciding to use her inner voice. She tries to remember in detail everything from the moment she woke up in the woods for the first time. She can remind Mathew showing her some things he had collected and explaining his magnificent plan. She remembers the pain in her legs and the taste of poison in her mouth. She remembers to be left alone in the forest and remembers the concern at the time that someone took her swiftly through the forest. Her hand flies up to the right side of her neck as she remembers the sharp pain. She can feel under her fingertips a slight but precise fold. So she looks at the mirror closely and focuses her gaze at that point of her skin but she finds nothing but her necklaces chains. She takes one step closer to the mirror to get a better view but... nothing.

Moving her eye she discovers a lamp behind her, the first thing she sees that can provides light in the house. She approaches the lamp and being careful not to break it she pulls the small chain that hangs from the top. Immediately the room is filled with light and with this all the colors changes. The shadows make her see everything with much more precision than before. And another "Oh" escapes her lips. She gets back to the mirror and feels more frustrated when she notices her eyes are even redder and brighter than they were without the light. She gets part of her attention back into her neck and approaching again she finds what she was looking for. A scar decorating that spot on her pale skin. And then she remembers the eyes of Stephen, as scarlet as hers.

"He bit me." Her thoughts escape into words.

Her attention returns to her face and then she is happy to find that little scar over her eyebrow. Almost invisible but there it is. Her gaze then flies to the other side of her neck. She moves her hair (trying to ignore how smooth it feels between her fingers ) and watches her skin carefully. Her hand moves carefully on the small and subtle scar. _'Gitano' _ She thinks on the name and with it the blurred image of the man with the knife appears in her mind, followed by that with Elliot on his knees with a gun to his head.

A slight knock on the doors separates her from her blurred memories. "Olivia? Can I come in now?" Megan is heard on the other side.  
"Yes." Olivia answers without much encouragement to discover her time alone was over.  
"That's much better." Megan says referring to the clothing. "Can we take this out of here?" She asks, pointing to the shattered sweatshirt and the other fabrics.  
"Yes, but ..." Olivia approaches the clothes and takes the sweatshirt. "I want to keep this." Megan gives her a disapproving looks. _'What does she want that for?'_  
"It's special." Olivia answers the unspoken question.  
"Okay. But better let it out of the house." Megan takes the other clothes in her hands and asks Olivia to follow her back to the room.  
"Is this your bedroom?" Olivia asks calmly watching the furniture and the absence of a bed draws her attention.  
"Mario's and mine." She lets her know with a smile. Mario appears again through the door as if he had been called.  
"Are you a couple?" Olivia asks distracted looking through the window.  
"Yes. Soul-mates." Megan answers embracing Mario who responds her without taking his attention from Olivia.  
"You had a husband or something?" Megan asks cautiously trying to find out a little more information from the newborn. The more they know the more they can help her cope with the change.  
"Ahm ... No, I DON'T HAVE one." Olivia answers while watching Stephen at the top of one of the huge pines.  
"You had kids?" Mario continues with the interrogation.  
"No. Can you stop talking in past tense?" The annoyance is clearly heard in her voice. "I'm here. I haven't died."  
"Olivia, you have to understand that from now on everything changes." Once again he tries to convince her. "You will not be the same again. Never." She takes a deep breath in frustration, which makes the burning in her throat intensify.  
"How do I get rid of this?" Olivia asks pointing to her neck and looking into Megan's eye.  
"You need to hunt more." Stephen answers from his spot on the pine.  
"That's a good idea. At this time we have less chance of running into humans." Mario agrees with his friend.  
"What time is it?" Olivia asks seeing again into the forest in the night without being able to deduce one bit the time.  
"As three o'clock." Megan answers already opening a glass door that is next to the window. "Follow me." She says before jumping to a nearby pine. Olivia makes a face and turns to see Mario.  
"Ladies first." He says pointing out. Olivia decides to do it trusting that her 'super powers' would not disappear in the middle of the jump.

"should I left this here?" Olivia asks referring to the sweatshirt. Megan nods and takes it from Olivia's hand to hang it in a higher branch.  
"Be careful if you approach a bear again. It could break these clothes too." Megan asks with a frown sitting on the same branch in which Olivia landed.  
"A bear?" And then she remembers how she threw herself against the huge animal. She shakes her head and decides not to deepen the memory.  
"This time try to stay with us. Okay?" Stephen asks approaching them. Olivia nods without much encouragement.  
"Hey wait. Can I ask where we are?"  
"Adirondack mountains." Mario says hanging from another pine. _'We still are in New York.'_ She listens as her inner voice says enthusiastically. _'Perhaps I CAN escape after all.' _

AN: SO? ANY GUESSES SO FAR? : ) PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING IT.


	12. Haunting, racing and escaping

AN: I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY! HERE YOU HAVE A NEW CHAPTER! : )

PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT THIS CRAZY FIC.

DESCLIMER: LAW AND ORDER SVU AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. JUST THE CRAZY STORY.

CH12 Haunting, racing and escaping

CH12  
Elliot remains outside the hospital trying to control the frustration that attacks him without piety. As much as he tries he can't erase the image of his mind; the unmoving and lifeless body falling off the cliff from Mathew's arms... Olivia's body. The anger seizes him until he ends kicking strongly a big trashcan gaining a strong foot pain which he chooses to ignore.

"Hey!" The guard complains watching the detective's behavior. "You will have to leave." Elliot gives him an annoyed look before turning his back to him and walking toward the parking lot.

"Elliot!" The captain calls him leaving the hospital without getting an answer. "Wait!" He tries once more following Elliot through the parking lot.  
"Did he say something?" Elliot asks finally looking back to Donald. "Where did he leave her?" His eyes reveal his frustration, his anger ... His fear.  
"He said that the last time he saw her was unconscious in a clearing along with the things we found. That when he went back she was gone." The captain tries to explain omitting that Mathew had gone back looking for a dead body.

"Maybe she escaped." Elliot says letting his eyes filled with hope. A hope that fades as he watches Donald's eyes being replaced by a chill that runs through his body.  
"I need you to leave the case Elliot." Cragen says avoiding more talk about Olivia disappearance.  
"What? I've been working this case for months!" Elliot answers immediately.  
"Now it's different. She was your partner."The captain tries to continue trying to stay calm. "The protocol says ..."  
"She works with all of us not just with me! And it would be unfair to leave her only because what a stupid protocol says!"  
"Elliot, I will not let you compromise the case! There are more victims whose families deserve justice!" Elliot observes angrily letting his hands become into fists. "Tutuola and Munch will continue with this! You'll be out." His voice full of seriousness.  
"Why can they continue? Why is it different with them!?" Elliot complains regretting his words as he listened to them.  
"You know why. Don't make me say it." Cragen answers his questions wisely giving him an easy out. He doesn't put in words Elliot's strong feelings. Elliot looks down immediately grateful that Cragen has decided not to talk about it. It's the last thing he wants to listen at the moment.

"Now, if you want to keep your badge, go in and apologize." He orders waiting to hear a protest but to his surprise Elliot nods and turns on his heels walking towards the hospital. The guard doesn't let him in until Cragen arrives and orders him to let them continue.

When he enters the room Mathew watches him with a mischievous smile. Cragen, Fin and the pair of guards wait outside the room in case they need to interfere again.  
"I'm glad you are back detective." Mathew breaks the silence. "Your captain has enough control over you I see."  
"I'm sorry for beating you." Elliot says ignoring the man's words.  
"No, you are not really sorry." Mathew continues his attempt to make him lose control again. "You are just following an order to save your ass."  
"I should have done it." And Elliot continues to ignore him.  
"No you shouldn't. But I can't blame you. You were acting under the control of your anger, your feelings." Elliot takes a deep breath trying not to get carried away. "Your feelings for her." This attracts Elliot's full attention.  
"You two were so easy to read."

"I'm not playing your game Mathew." Elliot stops him not wanting to hear more. "Tell me where she is and things will be easier for ..."  
"I already argued that with your captain, detective. I'll say no more." Mathew stops him with and intelligent answer assuring his previous trade.  
"I just want to know if she ... Ahm ... If she took the cup's substance." Elliot says sounding calmer than he actually is. Mathew's eyes expand only slightly by half a second before returning to his calm expression. Elliot's words just ensure him they have found more than he expected. Not that this time he had engaged in hiding anything. Mathew had lost control of himself in the forest and it cost him his freedom.  
"Like I said, I won't talk without my lawyer." He answers avoiding blaming himself for a murder. He knows they hadn't found the body and without it they can't blame him for homicide.

The moon shines high in the sky but the clouds are responsible for keeping it hidden. The night is dark and even more under the cloak created by the thousands of trees in the Adirondacks Mountains. But this is not a problem for Olivia's eyes that is looking closely from the top of a tree as the young blonde faces a large and angry mountain lion that they have just awakened. Megane moves with agility back and forth dodging the sharp claws of the animal looking like a complete professional gymnast. Olivia remains watchful of every move surprised by how accurately she can see everything despite the speed with which they are moving. She wonders if she had been able to see a thing if she was still human. Not that she is actually totally believing all this was real but… she just wonders.

_'Megane and her shows.'_ She listens to Stephen's complain but doesn't separate her gaze from the confrontation in front of her.  
_'What is his problem? He already had his chance to show his skills.'__ She_ says in the safety of her mind identifying her voice coming from a back inside her head. Yet her attention is perfectly placed in Megane.

"Done! All yours Olivia." In half a second Megane is already beside Olivia letting her know that it's her turn. Olivia looks down to the mountain lion that is starting to climb the trunk of the pine while showing its teeth. She is able to listen the juicy and accelerated beating of its heart causing the burning in her throat intensify. Her gaze is focused on the beast's neck where she can see its racing pulse. Megane disappears from her side leaving her alone in the big branch. Olivia moves a little to attract the feline's attention and when that happens she jumps to the ground sloping gracefully without making a big noise. The animal turned in search of its opponent and jumps after her. Her vision returns to a reddish hue and her muscles are prepared to jump.

The other vampires watch cautiously as the neophyte comes face to face with the big animal. In a quick and agile movement, dodging the huge fangs and sharp claws, Olivia clings to the furry neck knocking down the wildcat. Stephen smiles to note how the newborn breaks the animal's neck leaving him totally unconscious; He is glad to see how she has imitated his actions and has not let the being suffer more than it should.

"She's good." Mario says from the other end of the place while watching the women feeding. He jumps by her side when he thinks it's appropriate followed by Stephen and Megane. Olivia stands up leaving the motionless animal on the ground.  
"Not a stain on my clothes!" Megane celebrates noticing her intact clothes.  
"You have done well." Stephen tells her bringing his hand up to Olivia's shoulder. Waiting to see her reaction. They have been hunting a couple of hours and she had not tried to escape but they still remain alert.  
"Mmm." A strange sound of relief comes from Olivia's chest as she brings her hand to her throat. "How long will it last?" She asked referring to the refreshing relief.  
"A while." Mario decides to answer. "We are not like humans." He starts taking care to explain the novice vampire. "I mean we don't need to take breakfast, lunch and then dinner."  
"We don't have to feed every day." Megane adds jumping into the branches again.  
"Then how?"  
"Once we feed we don't need to do it again for two or three weeks. It is enough to satisfy our thirst and keep us strong." Mario continues. "You are a newborn you might not need it for another month or more."  
"Why?" Her questions kept coming as more information she obtained.  
"Your human blood will remain in your tissues for a while keeping you strong, even more than any of us." Olivia is surprised by that. It sounds interesting and good to be the strongest but she is not sure of that. She has noticed the muscular arms of Mario and Stephen and she can't understand how she could be stronger than they. Maybe stronger than the small Megane, but she is much lower that her and with a thinner complexion. "In fact the vampires that feed on human blood last longer without the need to hunt."  
"But perhaps the burning will come back soon." Megane says swinging on a branch.  
"Agh" Olivia complains to such news. She doesn't like in the slightest that the discomfort will be back at some point.

"I think that hunting will be enough for today." Mario says without taking his attention of Olivia who begins to walk away from the animal. She turns around looking for Megane among the pines but a tiny light catches her eye. It moves very quickly which doesn't keep Olivia to follow it and observe it carefully. _'And now what is that?'_ She thinks by noticing that the tiny light is emerging from a strange creature that moves up to the motionless animal where already more of those rare lights are. Olivia's eyes expanded and her body moves away unconsciously from the strange beings.

"Let's go." Stephen says taking Olivia's arm. She decides to follow the order and starts running after him being followed by Mario. She turns to Megane while watching as more and more lights fly in the opposite direction to them. "What's that?" Olivia asks to find the young girl beside her.  
"Fairies" Megane replies with a smile like if it is a completely normal thing. Olivia kept her attention fixed on the road without much effort dodging the big logs and plants that stand in their way. Megane lets out a laugh to note the expression full of disbelief on the newborn's face.  
Stephen stops the running and Olivia imitates him hurried looking back to the young woman.

"Fairies?" She says letting out a strange laugh.  
"Olivia, we are not the only mythological creatures that exist." Megane answers in a repressing way.  
"Vampires is one thing but ... Fairies?" Mario is scared about the newborn losing her emotion's control.  
"Calm down, Olivia." He says putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm calm." She answers reluctantly annoyed by his constant habit of calming her. "Is just that that these things do not exist."  
"Yes they do, Olivia." Megane answers offended by Olivia's words. "And you're already a part of it."  
"Don't bother her." The defending Stephen says sitting on a rock ledge of a huge wall. "Everything is new to her." Olivia turns giving him a grateful look. But her gaze continues its way up the huge stone wall.  
"That is Stephen's favorite spot." Megane lets her know pointing to the mountaintop. "One of the highest mountains in the area."  
"Ready to go hiking?" Mario says Olivia giving her a smile.  
"Ahm ... No." She replies still watching up noticing the way more high that the big pines.

"You are still underestimating your body? Seriously?" Megane mocks noticing the look of shock on her face.  
"Many humans have died trying to climb this wall. That's why it is forbidden to even try." Stephen says using an almost defiant tone.  
"And they don't come over here very often." Mario adds glad not to have to deal with humans near the extremely controlled neophyte.  
"Oh. How fast can you climb it?" She asks more to Stephen than to the others. She had notice that he is the fastest among all.  
"Pfff ... Please." He replies with a proudly smile.  
"Stephen, don't start with that."Megane complains annoyed by his enormous pride.  
"What?" Olivia asks intrigued to know more.  
"Whenever we race Stephen wins." Mario explains approaching his mate and putting his arm around her waist. _'He cheats.'_ Olivia listens to Megane's silent complaint.  
"And Megane believes I'm cheating." Stephen continues laughing as he returns to ground level.  
"Ahm ... Well I'm supposed to be the strongest. What if I'm faster than you?" Olivia says challenging letting a twisted smile appears on her face.  
"Uuuuuuu." Mario react mocking Stephen.  
"And probably more than you." She continues making Stephen release a big laugh. "Or what? Do you underestimate your abilities?" Olivia says looking at Megane.  
"A race to the top!" Megane shouts excited at the sudden challenge of Olivia. Perhaps she can really win Stephen.  
"You'll lose again." Stephen responds a little worried for being racing Olivia.  
"Last time I almost win you. Besides you know vertically you are less fast." Olivia observes the little discussion feeling somehow excited.  
"Okay." Stephen accepts. "But whoever wins gets the next lion mountain."  
"What?" Olivia watches him with doubt.  
"We don't hunt more than one, Olivia. We have to maintain a balance in the ecology and those cats are rare." Mario explains.  
"Because they are carnivores their blood is ... Better." Megane continues.  
"Consider yourself lucky." Olivia smiles remembering the delicious taste of the enormous feline. She notices that indeed it was much more satisfying than the one of the deer or even of the bear's.  
"Okay, the winner takes the carnivore." The three vampires laugh at the challenging tone on Olivia's voice.  
Mario draws a line in the ground a few meters away from the great wall and they all stand behind it.  
"You'll make a full of yourselves…again." Stephen says looking towards the distant peak.  
"We'll see." Olivia answers feeling the ground beneath her bare feet.  
"On your marks" Megane starts ducking into place making the others to do it so.

"Ready?" And Mario continues leaning forward.  
"Go!" Olivia screams with elation.

The vampires give a flying leap into the air straight into the great wall of rock. Megane reaches higher altitudes than the others and begins to climb with agility and speed. She takes a large rock in the ledge with her right hand and brings it down the cliff straight to her friends who are not very far from her. Stephen nimbly dodges it and Mario hits it turning it into a thousand pieces.  
"Cheater!" Stephen complains reaching Megane and soon leaving her behind. Mario has come off the wall and tries to make a big jump to reach the top but Stephen succeeds first. He turns down looking for the others seeing Megane climbing by the hand of Mario. His triumphant smile fades to notice Olivia's absence. He moves his gaze to the forest to find easily the move between the large pines.

"Shit!" He complains jumping into the forest from the top of the great mountain. Megane watches him disappear into the trees and immediately seeks to Olivia.

"Damn." Mario jumps understanding following Stephen. Megane jumps after but she takes a different path.

Olivia tries to run as fast as she can. Her feet barely touch the ground and nimbly dodging logs and large rocks in her path. Her plan has function but she knows that they will soon notice her absence. _'This has to get somewhere'_ she thinks being pretty sure she is running southwards. Megane had said she saw a group of police officers and she hopes to find them soon. She reaches the edge of a lake and does not hesitate to jump to get to the other side of it. Soon she hears the rapid footsteps behind her and starts to feel under pressure. She focuses a bit more looking for more footsteps but she can only hear one. She assumes it is Stephen because he is supposed to be the fastest of them. She can feel him closer and although she tries to achieve more speed she can't. She turns sideways looking for him and to her surprise she founds him a couple of steps away.  
"No!" Olivia complains taking a big leap forward trying to get away from him.  
"Olivia, please!" Stephen says already stretching his hand to her arm.  
"Aaagh!" As Olivia feels the contact with a rapid movement she turns furiously. Her hand makes a loud noise when it impacts Stephen's chest pushing him through the air to a huge pine throwing it down. Olivia is surprised by what happened but she doesn't waste time and continues running hasty. Stephen is standing again before he falls completely.

"Run!" Mario yells passing him.  
Megane runs along the bank of a river moving more quickly without so many pine trees around her. She can see Olivia inside the forest and she rushes to surround the place and get in front of her path.  
"Megane don't!" Mario yells at her with a worried expression. Megane stops in front of Olivia but with no intention of stopping her. As Olivia sees the blonde she thinks to continue and push her but she doesn't like the idea of hurting the woman. She doesn't even know if Stephen was wounded. So she decides best to change her rout and continues to run to her right. Megane smiles to achieve what she wanted and begins to run beside her close enough to continue changing her direction.  
Olivia meets another smaller lake and decides to jump again but before she can do it Mario takes her by the neck making her stop. She soon finds herself caught against a rock. Megane comes to help him taking Olivia's arms. The strong hand continues to push her neck as if he was trying to choke her.  
"Mario!" Stephen looks the scene in horror. "Stop!" He shouts at the vampire who continues clinging to the newborn's neck.  
"Mario don't. .." Megane whispers holding Olivia's arms who complain about the strange feeling in the neck.  
"Enough! Stop!" In less than a second Stephen comes over to them and stretched his hand to touch Mario's shoulder. Olivia felt a strange energy through her body stopping her struggling which disappears when Mario release her falling onto the floor with a strange grimace. Stephen rushes to Olivia who looks at him with terror.  
"That was not necessary!" Megane complains almost snarling at Stephen. Mario is standing again and Olivia sees him surprised.  
"Please stop running away." Stephen asks seeing her in the eye.  
The sound of a pair of steps not far away, voices and the barking of a dog called everyone's attention. Olivia remains motionless in the hands of Stephen trying to listen more to identify a familiar voice. '_Munch'_  
"Hold your breath" Stephen orders watching her seriously. She doesn't think twice and do what he commanded terrified by what she has just seen and felt.

"Let's get out of here." Mario says knowing that the humans are getting closer and closer. Stephen holds his arm around Olivia's waist making her walk beside him waiting her to try to escape again. But to his surprise she just follows him without taking her eyes off him. Her eyes fool of doubt and terror. A look Stephen hates the most.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW. : ) WHAT DO YOU THINK JUST HAPPENED? **


	13. Sunlight curse

AN: GOSH! ORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE DELAY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW I ENJOY WRITING IT. PLEASE LET ME KNOW ALL YOUR GUESSES AND OPINIONS. HOW CRAZY CAN THIS STORY BECAME…. ?

DISCLAIMER LAW AND ORDE SVU AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.

CH13: Sunlight curse

"Sergeant, we found something!" The officer leading the dog's chain that has guided them through the woods shouts.  
"What is it?" Munch asks approaching the animal to look closely at the object lightening it with his flashlight. Meanwhile another dog starts growling to the woods to anything in particular.  
"It's a boot." The officer answers certainly watching John. "Do you recognize it?" He asks hoping to get an answer but Munch is not quick to jump to conclusions. He decides to take a pair of latex gloves to pick up the object and inspect it closely.  
"What's wrong with that dog?" A uniformed asks making everyone overturn to the man holding the mad animal.  
"I don't know." Although he focused his gaze into the darkness of the forest he can't see much. The lantern's light is not very helpful and the evening becomes increasingly dark and cold.  
"Is there an animal?" A young man asks with obvious fear in his words. They all look at each other knowing that at any moment they could face a wild animal.  
"I think we should go back to the camp." The officer holding the dog's chain proposes fighting back the animal to prevent it runs out.  
"Yes, we can continue tomorrow." The young uniformed seconds him. By listening to the fearful group of policemen Munch goggles while saving the boot in a plastic bag.  
" You bring your weapons with you, don't you?" He asks gaining everyone's attention. Most of them just nod.  
"Then stop being such cowards and follow the track the dog is giving." Munch orders with his authoritative voice getting all the officers begin to walk in fear.  
He keeps a reasonable distance from the group considering whether he should or not tells the captain about the founded object; which he is almost one hundred percent sure belongs to his partner. He takes his radio on hand but before he tries to communicate to the central camp he decides not to. He doesn't want to give false hopes. He does not want to have them himself.

They have moved away enough of the place in less than a minute being back at the foot of the great mountain. Stephen keeps his hands clutching Olivia who continues watching him with doubt and fear. She thinks that maybe if she tried to lose his hold she could do it with ease, after all she has already whiteness her own strength. But, however, the memory of that strange energy that had thrown down the vampire who appeared to have been trying to suffocate her makes her feel very uneasy so she prefers not to risk it.

Mario and Megane remain at her side but they keep their hands out of touch with her. "Olivia ..." Megane calls her trying to get her attention but she can't separate her eyes of the man who holds her tightly.  
"What was that?" She demands Stephen an answer listening as her voice trembles a bit fearful not sure if she really wants to know that answer.  
"What were you thinking?" And for her relief Stephen doesn't give an answer. "You really do not understand anything right?! Do you Know the danger you put those people in?" He continues scolding her feeling more frustrated by the situation. He knows he hasn't caused any damage to Mario however he doesn't like having to do that.

Olivia takes a deep breath noticing she hasn't tried to breathe since she held her breath as if it is not really needed. She thinks of Stephen's words. _'Danger? ... From me?! '_  
"I would never hurt them!" She complains understanding the terrible meaning of these. Megane approaches her and decides to interfere.  
"Maybe you wouldn't, at least not consciously, Olivia." She tries to explain finally making Olivia to turn and see her.  
"I assure you that today you would have killed them all in less than a minute with no problem!" Mario tells her wanting to exposure her to what might have happened if she had gone further.  
"Remember when you caught that huge bear?" Stephen asks somehow calmer but still clutching his arm to Olivia's waist. Olivia turns to see the young man and nods. It's not problem for her to remember the huge animal. "Tell me Olivia, would you ever have killed an animal in cold blood with your own hands? Have used your teeth to tear its neck and drunk its blood?" Olivia doesn't reply with words but her grimace is enough answer. She would have never imagine such a situation. She would have never thought anything of what is happening. She has never thought on becoming a... Monster.

"Olivia, you have to trust us." Megane tells her with a remarkable frustrated tone in her voice. To trust them is not an easy task. Olivia has never really been one to trust others easily. She had never had a reason to. By not get a positive answer Stephen decides to negotiate. He supposes that with she been a cop negotiation will be much more reasonable.

"Look, I propose something." Stephen continues smiling again by the strange new idea that has come up to his mind. Olivia turns to him with obvious doubt in her eyes. "We will answer to each and every one of your questions if you promise to stop running."

Olivia stays quiet for a few seconds before speaking. "All of my questions?"  
"All of which we have an answers." Mario acceptably assures her liking his friend's plan.  
"And then? How would that help me?" And she STARTS to act her role as negotiator.  
"Let us explain everything well. And so, perhaps, you will understand why you CAN'T go back to your old life." Olivia makes a face of disgust at Megane's words. All she knows so far it hasn't spent a whole day since her life became her OLD life. And she doesn't like the idea of not going back ever… she doesn't like it at all.

"If I let you explain everything and I still don't accept it… would you let me go back?" She tries to negotiate a way out of it.  
_'No.'_ She listens to Mario's immediately answer and turns to give him a withering look which he doesn't understand.  
"Probably not, Olivia. Look, lets go up the mountain, listen to us and you'll understand much more than you think." Stephen tries to convince her by giving her a smile and dropping his arm from her waist in a sign that he trusts her._ 'That was the original plan.'_ Liv listens how Megane says to no one in particular.

"Okay. I'll try not to escape at least until you explain everything." She says offering her hand to Stephen who accepts it to seal the pact. For a second Olivia fears feel some pain when getting in contact with his skin but absolutely nothing happens.  
"Come." Stephen says, pointing to the glass of the great mountain. Mario and Megane move to be at her sides. Olivia looks doubtfully at the huge wall still doubting to climb. _'If I fall from that height surely it will kill me.'_ She thinks before watching Stephen move to the big rock. She watches carefully to see every detail of it and noting how it looks extremely sharp.

"Come on, do the same thing." Stephen says encouraging her to try. Olivia focuses on her legs and stares at a point that seems safe. She bends a little to make the jump that brings her even higher than she had expected leaving Stephen behind. Immediately her reflexes act and her hands are gripping to the large rock wall causing a loud noise. Mario and Megane are quick to get beside her in less than a second still doubting her word.

"You don't need to hold so hard." Megane tells her watching how Olivia's fingers have left their mark in the stone. She slowly releases the wall until she feels safe. Stephen moves higher than them looking prompted to continue. Olivia observes the slight movements of his limbs and decides to imitate him successfully. As she feels completely safe she starts ticking faster. She turns down to see how the tops of the pines have been left behind them and yet she is not one bit afraid to fall.  
She soon reaches Stephen and excited she realizes the wall and jumps to the top of the great mountain. Stephen smiles at the newborn's sudden excited reaction and rushes to catch her up. When he reaches the top he finds a gaped Olivia staring at the sky that the clouds have revealed.

She had never in her life seen so many stars together. Of all sizes and colors shining throughout the dark mantle that surrounds them. Her eyes are able to perfectly distinguish each of them and can even see the center where their shine comes from. The only time she saw something similar was inside a museum using the technology and that was not comparable with that of which she is witnessing now.

"It's beautiful right?" Megane says standing beside her fascinated with the expression on the newborn's face. She can remember well the feeling of those first days of immortality. Discovering the whole new world that was always there is something truly amazing for anyone.

Olivia nods without removing her eyes from a special star. The one she had always liked for being the only one that could been see from the city for being the brightest of them all. There it is, close to the crescent moon the now brighter than ever, Jupiter. The four vampires remain silently watching the spectacle until the clouds begin to hide the bright stars. It is then that Olivia looks down to find the others who are already sit on the grass waiting her to take her place. She lets out a sigh and decides to drop beside Megane without really having the need to sit. She doesn't feel tired at all.

Olivia tries to choose one of the thousand questions that run in her mind until she finds the one that is more important. "Why me?" She lets out the question aloud looking into Megane's eyes.  
"Because you were going to die." She spontaneously answers being sure of the answer.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Olivia asks with a frustration tone. Although actually she remembers that been sure herself that death was stalking her. But the way she had heard the young blonde talking about death makes her suspect that there is a more complicated explanation.  
"We all have a death destiny." Mario continues. "And Megane has the gift of seeing it before it happens." The words of the browned haired man attract the newborn's attention.  
"Every man has to die someday. Death destiny is almost inevitable." Megane explains trying to make things easier to understand.  
"And you were going to die yesterday." Stephen assures her hopping that this would bring some calm to the woman.  
"You saw me dying?" Olivia asks Megane with a bit of fear in her eyes. Immediately the image of herself lying in the ground completely still surrounded by a strange black mist comes to her mind answering the question.

"I think so." Megane's words make everyone turn their heads to see her with surprise.  
"You think?" Stephen repeats with an anguish tone.  
"Yes. I saw you die Olivia. It just became somewhat blurry. It was interesting and I still can't figure out what is what caused this. Maybe we actually get what we expected."  
"What you expected?" Olivia doesn't understand what they are talking about.  
"You see, when I was changed I didn't know I had a gift. But Raymond, my creator, was sure that I had it." Olivia immediately notices the dissatisfaction of Mario to hear Megane talking of this and decides to store the information for future questions. "He was following me while I still was a human and waited until he thought it was convenient to change me."

"How did he know you had gift?" Olivia asks really intrigued with the new information.  
"Since I was human I saw things. Premonitions if you will. I knew that my parents would die in a fire before it happened and I tried to warn them." The vampire's expression becomes full of frustration at the blurred memory of her human life. "Nobody listened to me and when the fire happened everyone thought I had caused it." Olivia immediately starts thinking as the detective she is… was… and imagine the situation. Clearly she can see the scene of an old house in flames followed by another scene where people pointed at her with terror. But she notices something odd about the images. She can imagine the words of the blonde with extreme clarity but the people in them don't seem to be known by her. They don't seem to be from a modern time. Strange.  
"How old were you?" She asks trying to find out a little more. "You were a child?" She decides to guess guided by the image in her mind.

"I was nine years old." Megane answers to the first question and continues her explanation. "Although I begged them not to, they put me in a mental hospital for years."  
"I'm sorry." Olivia says taking her hand to the young's one.  
"Don't be, I hardly remember any of those years." She smiles grateful for her act. "They stopped feeding me perhaps waiting me to die but I wasn't able to see my own death. Raymond appeared one day at the site and managed to convince me to escape with him."  
"He is an extremely convincing man." Mario complains loudly reminding the vampire creator of his beloved.

"So… this Raymond… he changed you?" Olivia's voice is full of curiosity.  
"Yes, He taught me to live as a vampire. He explained me the essentials and I he focused more in teaching me to control my power."  
"How do you control it?" Olivia encourages her to continue knowing how to lead an interrogation to her advantage to get as much information as possible. _'Good luck with that.'_ Olivia hears Stephen say but does not take her eyes off of Megane.  
"Ahm ... I can't explain it. You would have see it in order to understand it. But basically I just have to see the person to see his death." Olivia just nods without much encouragement for the poor explanation.  
"So, what were you expecting by changing me into…" She can't finish the sentence but is not necessary for them to understand what she means. Megane turns to look Stephen's eyes to agree and then Mario joins their strange and quiet conversation. Olivia frowned slightly annoyed by the sudden _"silence"_ in the environment, though really there are a million noises around maintaining her wandering attention.

"You see Olivia ..." Stephen finally decides to speak. "You know the basics of the vampire's legends?"  
"The very basic." She answers trying to bring up to her mind what she remembers of old movies and horror stories noticing them very blurry. "Blood, crosses, coffins, bats, sun, garlic ..." She lists the few basic things she can remember. Mario and Megane let out a laugh at the words but Stephen remains seriously trying to think how to explain things to the neophyte.  
"Okay, what about the sun?" He asks looking to know which of all the legends is the one which she is more familiar with.  
"Ahm ... the sun? It's supposed to ..." Her mind immediately recalls the moment that past not many hours ago. She can display with no problem the scene in her mind. She saw the big rock where she stood in the middle of the lake. She remembers to perfection without much encouragement the burning in her throat followed by that strange burning in her skin to have been exposed only a few seconds to the sun that the clouds hadn't allowed her to see. "... Burn? The sun hurts us?" She doubtfully says looking straight at the red eyes of the young man in front of her.  
"Well, not really." Mario decides to continue. "When you're exposed to the sun you feel a very slight burning in your skin but it is bearable." He explains not remembering that she had already been exposed to the sun on the lake. "And it doesn't actually cause any damage. It is just a strange reaction from the cold of our skin to the sun's heat exposure. Like our other senses, touch is much more acute than it is for humans." Stephen grimaces in disagreement with the explanation of his partner and decides to intervene.

"Actually there is a legend." His voice gains the newborn's attention again. "It is said that many centuries ago in a small village there was a vampire who was so bored with his immortality that he decided to pretend to be a statue to study human behavior." This time Olivia begins to imagine the story without being able to see the scene as clearly as in Megane's story. "He stood still for months under the sunrays. Controlling his thirst while humans admired the beauty of this magical statue that changed shape at night."  
"Does something happen to him?" Olivia asks encouraging him to continue the story.  
"It is said that one day the villagers noticed that the beautiful statue slowly began to melt like the candle wax do." Olivia's eyes wide making Mario let out a mocking laugh. "At night the vampire decided to move for the first time in years, motivated by the strange looks he received from the villagers during the day. It was then that he noticed he had begun to petrify. He couldn't move with the same agility and speed he used to and when he finally managed to reach a window he was appalled at his reflection. It is said that his fury was such that he ended with the entire village in one night. "  
"It's just a legend." Mario says with a mocking tone. "We've spent enough time in the sun and we were not hurt."  
"Arr ..." Olivia complains but she is really grateful to know that she would not melt like a candle. "Then? The sun is not a problem."  
"Well, it is." Megane answers calling the attention of Olivia's bright red eyes. "The sun shows us as we should be at the end of our lives."  
"It's like a curse." Stephen continues talking with a tone full of melancholy. "What Megane is able to see is what naturally must happen."  
"When a human become immortal his life gets frozen." Megane continues explaining letting her voice flow so that the story of Stephen continues without interruption. "But his death destiny remains in force, waiting for an event that will never happen." Olivia remains silent trying to understand the strange information. "At the time of becoming creatures of the night our souls can never be claimed by death. And so when the daylight reaches us we will be shown as we should be before the last beat of our hearts."

Trying to process the words and match them with the little information she already possessed, Olivia remains motionless and completely silent.  
" I've learned all these things over time, dedicating myself to know my power." Seeing no response Megane continues. "If I learned anything from my years with Raymond it was to experiment with my new knowledge. For certain circumstances I decided to leave him to wander the world by myself. I got to know new vampires and new information that Raymond had refused me for reasons I later understood."

Olivia notices one more time as Mario becomes firm and annoyed at the story of his beloved. "After nearly half a century I had managed to control my gift fairly well. When this hypothesis came to my mind, what if someone could get immortal days before his death? Could I make then that the sun didn't curse him?"  
"It worked?" Olivia asks with the same tone of interest that a child has when listening to an interesting bedtime story.  
"Mario was the guinea pig." Stephen replied with a mocking tone to what Mario just frowned.  
"One morning a beautiful cloudy day allowed me to walk through the streets of Paris. Trying to find the correct person I peek through people's death destinies." Olivia makes a grimace at the time that comes to her mind, as clear as before, the image of people walking around the city followed by their different and unique ways to die. And once again they are all strangers and antique. "I know, it does not sound nice and the truth… it is not." Megane says noticing the strange look of the newborn.  
"Apparently the only person who was going to die soon was a young traveler with no job or benefit." Stephen says mocking his friend again.  
"How was he going to die?" Olivia asks really interested. The answer to her question comes before Megane can talk with the strange scene in her mind.  
"I was going to get attacked." Mario answers but Olivia already has all her attention on the image of her mind. She can see three men around him and how they start beating him. She feels the strange need to save the early human she identified as Mario. "But days before my path crossed by a beautiful blonde with strange red eyes who invited me to dinner." Megane takes the young man's hand and both look at each other with warmth.

"That same night I changed him. The first and only human I've ever changed."  
"And What happened?" Olivia insists her to continue wanting to know if she had reached the result she expected.  
"I took him away from Paris and tried to explain him all of this."  
"I was much more patient than you are." He says to Olivia repressing her behavior. "And I must admit that I always had an adventurous spirit." A twisted smile appears on his face remembering how exciting and fascinating was that shift in his life.

"You didn't have a good reason to go back… no one to return for." Stephen complains with an expression full of anguish and pain. Olivia immediately reminds Elliot and something inside put her anxious again.  
"Guys lets not begin with that again." Megane complains trying to avoid a fight that she has already seen a million times. "As soon as I could I expose him to the sunlight." She continues ignoring the two men.

"It worked?" Olivia asks waiting to hear the answer.  
"Err ... At first the sun didn't change him much."  
"At first?"  
"To be sure I waited for the day that death was waiting for him. I exposed him to sunlight again. He didn't change much. Maybe human's eyes wouldn't notice the change. But there was a change." Megane explains trying not fully remember what happened. "And then over time he kept changing."  
"Why?" Olivia Asked scared with the information.  
"I think that I claim him from death's hands." An expression of doubt filled Olivia's face. "Death is not only an instant. It begins days before my visions happen. Claiming us little by little."  
"We concluded that death was waiting for me." Mario continues taking Megane's hand between his.

"But then it stopped. It got tired." And Megane replies with a smile. "And Mario stopped changing. He was frozen months later." Olivia remains silent, processing.  
"And then, thank goodness, Megane forgot about her experiments." Mario expresses mocking her.  
"Hey! Thanks to my experiments I gain the best thing could ever happened in my existence." Megane look at Mario and they join in a tender and romantic kiss. Olivia turns her gaze to Stephen who just makes a funny face.  
"But then she remembers her experiments. And we found you." The young man continues knowing that his two companions were already distracted.  
"And then what is the experiment?" Olivia asks filled with curious wanting to know their hypothesis. Megane turns her attention to Olivia and smiles.  
"We waited until your last heart beat. Maybe then we could cheat death." She answers truthfully.

"And? Did you do it? Did you cheat death?" Olivia's voice is full of frustration and doubt mixed with some intrigue. Megane shrugs and grimaces in doubt.  
"That's why we're here." Stephen answers moving his gaze to the horizon. "It is about to dawn."  
Olivia's gaze follows Stephen's to get to see the same night sky full of stars but with a totally different tone. The golden lights of the horizon makes everything around look even darker. She stands up and turns her body completely waiting impatiently for the sun to come out. She watches with surprise as the sun slowly begins to appear in front of her.

The surprise is evident in her face to see such majesty. The strong light from the massive star doesn't hurt her eyes, which shine with a bright red reflecting the fire on them. She can see every detail of it able to identify the fire radiating from the center of the sun. She is aware of the strange sensation on her exposed skin but she completely ignores it. Her gaze moves to the heights of heaven being able to see clearly the stars as if it were still night.

_ 'Incredible'_ She listens to Megane express and turns around to look the woman and it's not until she sees the three vampires in the sun that she understands what they meant by the change the sunlight do. Stunned she observed three well-preserved old people standing before her. Their features are still present and it is s easy to recognize them... except Mario. Of the three he is the one that looks most decrepit.

But this is not what calls Olivia's attention but rather the expression of surprise filling their faces. Full of doubt and fear she raises her hand to get to see her own skin waiting to see the change that has cause such an impact to her creators.

TO BE CONTINUE

AN: YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?... REVIEW PLEASE!


	14. Amunet's story

AN: HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. PLEASE REVIEW I KIND OF NEED ENCOURAGEMENT WITH THIS ONE. I appreciate the favorites and the follows! But I really will appreciate some reviews. You want more updates? :)

DISCLAIMER LAW AND ORDER SVU AND ITS CHARACHTERS ARE NOT MINE

CH12 Amunet's story

Olivia feels the heat attack her causing once again that annoying burning in her skin but she ignores it being stunned by the strange and new color that decorates her. She looks cautiously moving and turning her hand waiting to see a change as radical as the three petrified vampires that are frozen in front of her. It's strange how conscious she is of been moving her hand but how she can't recognize it as her own. She can't recognize it not because it looked old but quite the contrary; her skin looks smoother, softer and paler than ever. It seems a perfect statue hand carved in white marble. However there is a twist that catches her eye. Beneath that beautiful and perfect skin she gets to see some very dark lines giving it a strange effect, as if the perfect marble was cracked. Those black lines she identifies as her veins.

_'Beautiful'_ She turns to see Stephen waiting for someone to say something. And strangely when she look at him a new image comes to her mind. Now she doesn't only see her hand in the sun, but rather she sees a beautiful woman with white skin and big red eyes standing under the sun with an expression full of doubt. Focusing on the new image she recognizes herself in that woman.

"What? ..." The vision disappears when Stephen decides to step forward to her.

"I think we did it." He says with a twisted smile looking into Megane's eyes.

"She hasn't change at all." Megane continues coming to hand with him in half a second. The three vampires observe the newborn carefully. They're really shocked, not only by the fact that perhaps they have achieved their purpose, but that actually they have never in their existence have seen a vampire not being cursed by the sun's rays. It's something really... really fascinating.

Olivia frowned feeling completely uncomfortable by being the object of this strange experiment. She had never liked being the center of attention ... She had never been anyone's main center of attention. _'That hasn't change.' _She thinks to herself noticing again how her mind is in a thousand things at once. Now she can't take her eyes off the three vampires that surround her.

"Had you achieve your goal?" Olivia decides to ask noticing they could spend days watching her without saying a word.

"So it seems." Megane answers with an expression full of fascination. Mario has notice the dissatisfaction of Olivia and decides to stop watching her wanting to avoid that at some point she lost control of her emotions. Although by then she has already proven to have absolute control of them.

"Why are my veins so ... Black?" She asks raising her hand to show them what she was talking about.

"It's the blood that is still in your body." Stephen explains daring to take her hand in his. The touch of her skin with the hand that looks like that of an old man cause a strange relief to the burning sensation. Focusing on the contact between their hands she decides to entwine their fingers. "It's frozen in your veins." Stephen continues sliding the fingers of his other hand over her skin. "It should vanish away in about thirty days or so."

"You're beautiful." Megane says calling the newborn's attention. Olivia smiles feeling awkward to receive that compliment. She in not used to having people tell her that. She has never described herself as a beautiful woman.

"You are beautiful too Megane." She says with all sincerity. Well, despite the elderly appearance caused by the light rays, Olivia still sees her perfect features and undeniable beauty. Her pale skin continues to be perfect under the very well defined wrinkles. It is not like to see any really old woman; it's more like watching a really well-preserved old woman.

"I know." Megane answers with a proud smile.

"So ... do I look, err ... old?" She asks without really wanting to know the answer if it is affirmative. The immediate reaction of the other vampires is a slightly nervous laugh.

"At the moment, Olivia, you haven't changed at all." Mario tells him with a confident smile. "We'll wait a couple of days and see if indeed Megane has achieved her goal."

"A couple of days?" Olivia expresses with her eyes full of surprise. Days. That's too long for her taste.

Despite having heard the stories of the strangers yet they doesn't seem enough reason to decide to left her life behind.

"Yes, just so we can be absolutely certain that the time has frozen for you too." Megane tells still impressed with her new discovery.

"And, if I don't change? Then can I go back?" Olivia asks with lots of encouragement already knowing the answer. Mario makes a wry face rolling his eyes. He doesn't really understand how it is that she can still be thinking on going back to a boring human having an eternity full of new possibilities in front of her.

"You have to stay with us Olivia." Mario says with evident discomfort in his voice.

"I have to?" Olivia says almost growling. "You can't make me! "

"Olivia, don't get mad." Megane asks carrying her aged hand to her shoulder. "We are responsible for you."

"What! You can't force me to stay with you!" She continues complaining feeling frustrated at seeing he freedom in jeopardy. "By what right do you ..."

"... None!" Stephen interrupts. "We have no right to deny you your freedom."  
"None! Neither had any right to interfere in my life or... my death or whatever! You didn't have a right! I shouldn't be here!"

"You should be six feet underground." Mario babbles leaving a speechless Olivia."We gave you immortality and I think that gives us enough right ..."

"No, Mario wait." Megane interrupts him not agreeing with her man. She would never have wanted to feel under the power of Raymond, her creator. "Although we've created you that does not make us your owners. But we are responsible of you." She tries to explain again.

"Olivia, by creating you we've broken a law." Stephen decides to get to the point earning Olivia's attention.

"What law?" She asks in frustration and doubt. Stephen takes a breath of air searching for the right words to explain to Olivia in the simplest way possible.

"In our world there are a couple of laws Olivia. Some more important than others. The most important is to stay like a myth." Olivia pays attention avoiding to get distracted by the man's appearance. "Humans can't know of our existence."

"We will always be characters of the horror stories." Megane expresses without much encouragement.

"And not long ago was declared another law that is as important as the first one." Mario continues hoping this make it more understandable for her. Maybe this will convince her.

"What?" Olivia asks with genuine curiosity.

"It is forbidden to make new vampires." Olivia is frozen in place processing the old man's words. Her expression changes slowly understanding what's happening. A thousand questions begin to be formulated in her mind and she tries to focus on just one of them. She chooses the one she consideres most important.

"What if ... If you break these laws?" In her voice it is evident the curiosity but mostly her fear. She wonders whether there is a vampire police. Or if there is a prison for vampires. If there even would be possible way to lock someone with such force and speed?

"Anyone who breaks one of these laws ..." Stephen decides explain without taking him long to find the right words. "will be judged by the families."

"Families? Ahm ... It's like a government?" She tries to guess using one of the hypotheses formulated in her mind.

"Something like that. You see, the families are the oldest clans of vampires known. They are three, the Egyptian family, the Roman family, and the British family." Olivia is silent finding it more easy to focus her attention on Stephen's story. "For centuries these three families fought for power. A power that is not total because although they are responsible for maintaining the order of our world, they can't control us or demand us anything."

"Then? How does these laws exists?" Olivia asks wanting to know more and more.

"Are they still fighting?"

"Not anymore." Megane answers with a strange and tender smile. "Love achieves to join them." Olivia turned to her with question expression. "A love triangle was created. Amunet, the last lady created by Amon the leader of the Egyptian family was in love with Marcus, the second leader of the Romans but also fell in love with Aidrien, one of the English."

"Oh that's complicated." Olivia expresses with a frustrated tone. Mario watches Megane with a smile enjoying looking her so enthusiast.

"It's romantic. But you know, Olivia, you can fall for several persons at once but never love them both." Megane continues her story excited to have someone new to tell that legend she loves so much. "The fight stopped been for the power and became a fight for the love a woman. Until a time came where it seemed that Aidrien and Marcus would end up destroying each other." Olivia bee fascinated with the story remains still having not so clear pictures in her mind trying to imagine the scene. "But before they could fight Amunet interfere feeling terrified of the possibility of losing her soul mate." Megane's hand flies unconscious to find the hand of her own soul mate terrified with the thought of losing Mario.

"Who was her soul mate?" Olivia questions really intrigued listening for the first time with credulity about soul mates.

"Aidrien." Mario answer stealing the word of his beloved Megane's mouth who gives him a disgusted look.

"Amunet interfered saying that hurting each other would only hurt her." Megane continues despite Mario has already answered the question that she didn't want to answer until the end of the story. "Despite her words Marcus lunged furiously against Aidrien. He almost achieve his porpoise until an horrified shout stop him. Amunet promised that if Marcus destroyed Aidrien she would ensure to get destroyer herself too." Olivia has a shocked look full of doubt

"Destroyed? Aren't we supposed to ... to be immortals?" She question with evident fear in her voice.

"We are immortal Olivia. Somehow we're already dead. But we can be destroyed."

"It is almost impossible." Stephen adds with a strange grimace.

"How?" Curiosity leads her to ask not being able to figure out a way. The three vampires are hesitant not knowing if it is good idea to give such information to the newborn vampire. Olivia watches Mario's expression angrily and instantly an image appears in her mind. A beautiful woman being pulled from her upper extremities for two huge men. A terrifying scream is added to the image at the moment that a third man approaches the woman to take her by the neck and rip her head off.

Olivia sights watching the so vivid scene; drawing everybody's attention. Immediately the memory of Mario's strong hands around her neck reaches her mind and makes her turn to look at him with furious red eyes.

"You were trying to destroy me!" She growls feeling her muscles tighten immediately.

"Olivia, calm down." Megane immediately intervenes stepping between the newborn and her beloved. "He was trying to protect me."

"I wasn't gonna hurt you!" She continues really upset with the vampire who has spent the whole day bothering her.

"But I did not know that Olivia! You are the first neophyte I see with so much control over her being! Any other newborn would have already finished with one of us!"

"Aaagh! How can you ask me to trust you if you don't trust me?!" Olivia complains moving with more speed than she intended to the mountain's shore. The strange burning caused by the sun began bother her. Stephen is quick to walk to her side fearing that she had decided to break her promise.

"Olivia." He call her achieving her to turn to see him "I trust you." She hesitates a bit and turns to see his hands remembering the strange energy that they radiated throwing Mario to the floor. Had he prevent him to destroy her? "Trust me." He asks with a grin full of supplication. She just nods doubtfully giving a glare to Mario.

Once again lost in her thoughts she goes back to the story Megane has been telling.

"What happened to Amunet?" She decides to re-ask the legend that had remained her curiosity on.

"Marcus accepted that her love never belonged to him." Megane continues hopping that this way Olivia will calm down. "She called for peace between their families cause though her soul mate was Aidrien she also felt a great affection for Marcus. The idea of losing her beloved on one of those stupid fights frightened her to much so they reached the agreement to join."

"Every decision is taken by the three families ever since." Stephen decides to continue seeing the newborn in the eye. "And not more than 40 years ago a new worse war was caused by the territory. Human population is getting bigger and bigger and the places for us to hide are less."

"The fight for the territory was horrible. Many vampires were destroyed in it. One of them ..." Megane is silent before daring to continue feeling a great sadness within it.

"Who?" Olivia asks inviting her to continue.

"Amunet." Mario answers seeing no response from Megane. "She was destroyed by the Asian clan in the fight for the British territory."

"What? and... What happened to Aidrien?" A strange feeling stays in her throat. Not burn or thirst but rather the feeling of wanting to cry. But the tears never make an appearance.

"Enraged. He and Marcus joined forces to destroy the Asian clan. It was a terrible massacre." Stephen explains clearly recalling the moment. He had joined Marcus perhaps hoping to be destroyed in the battle.

"At the end hundreds of vampires were destroyed. Peace seemed never to return. So Aidrien called a meeting of the three families. A thing that hadn't been necessary in centuries." Without realizing the three vampires are sitting on the floor again immersed in the story. "It was for Amunet's destruction that the new law was created. Everyone knows that the worst pain for one of us is losing your soul mate."

"Not everyone has one." Megane explains taking Mario's hand. "Many are converted before finding it and will be separated forever leaving them behind with their human lives. Others run with the luck of finding their soul mates in this eternity." The feeling of crying attacks Olivia again reminding of one person. The only reason she doesn't want to leave her life behind. Elliot.

"The new law was created to maintain order. Nobody can create a new vampire without the prior approval of the three families."

"And if someone break it? What is the punishment?" Olivia asks imagining the answer.

"The destruction of the creators and the new vampire." Mario answers with a face full of seriousness. "If they find out." He adds with a tone of fear. Olivia is silent processing the information trying to find a place in her mind where she can store it.

"How many vampires exists in the world?" She asks with genuine curiosity.

"Known there exist seventy-seven." Megane answers not having any difficulty remembering the number. "Although there are some who had remained hidden. And surely have created some more."

"And you." Mario interrupted his woman to add the neophyte to the account. "Now you understand why you can't get away from us? If someone else sees you will know you are newborn and the guard will soon find you and then come after us." The idea manages to get Olivia to shudder.

"But we can't force you to stay." Stephen continues earning an annoyed look of Mario.

"If your desire is to leave Olivia you can do it." Megane continues without much encouragement. "We decided to change you and we'll take full responsibility for our act when it came to it."

"And it also will be in our hands all the human lives you take." Stephen tells her with a grimace of pain and sadness. His life had made him respect human life in an incomprehensible way to anyone who does not know what he has lived through. Hell.

Olivia is silent and bears her gaze to the sun which is now high in the sky. She wonders whether there is any logical reason for what is happening to her. She turns to look at the old couple sitting in front of her holding hands and the man of incredible red eyes, a huge fear fills her thinking that everyone could be destroyed. She lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I'll stay with you." She says quietly. Megane smiles and without hesitation she approaches Olivia and strongly embraces her. Mario and Stephen look at each other and smile at the news. "At least for now." Olivia assures Megane giving her a warm smile.

"I'm so glad! Welcome to the clan!" Megane celebrates taking Olivia's hand. "Come there is so much to show you yet!" She gives a big leap over the edge of the mountain pulling down Olivia with her. Mario is quick to follow but Stephen stays in place.

"Megane." He calls her without needing to shout knowing she could hear him from the foot of the mountain. "Take her to the waterfall and keep her busy." Olivia makes a face of doubt and seeks to Stephen at the top of the mountain without seeing much because of the pine's tops.

"You're not coming?" She asks concern. In fact he is the one she trusted the must by now.

"No. If you behave yourself they will not hurt you." A grimace of displeasure is drawn on Olivia's face at the words of Stephen. "You will have fun with Megane. I have something to do." He really trusts on Olivia's word. Olivia doubts a little but Megane convinces her with a warm smile.

\\\\\\\/-Eternity-/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Elliot can't do much more. The captain has demanded him to stay out of the case and away from the defendant. If it was for him he would enter that hospital and annihilate the man who has dared to hurt Olivia. But Mathew is the only one who can know where she is ... her body. Just thinking about it makes him shudder.  
Looking away from the temptation he decides to return to the Adirondacks determined to find her. He is tired of feeling helpless in Manhattan knowing that his partner is lost somewhere in that vast forest. He drives at high speed down the road trying to keep his mind off of those nightmares that haunt him all the time. After a few hours he sees those pines that announce him he is getting near the area. He dare to watch the speedometer noting the high speed and the only thing that comes to his mind is the night in which Olivia had asked him to lower the speed. The night he had promised to protect her. The last night he saw her. His eyes fill with tears that he fights to keep in place. He swallows the huge lump in his throat and steps on the accelerator harder.

In the main camp established in the place where they found Mathew's things, the uniformed police officers and Munch are already preparing to return to the forest again. They are responsible for feeding the dogs and to give them the track they are looking for. They prepare their weapons and flashlights in case the night once again surprised them.

"John!" Elliot screams walking among the trees. "Hey!" Munch hears him and turns looking for him wondering what he is doing there.  
"Elliot, aren't you supposed to take off the case?" He asks walking towards him. "You should not be here." He said with a calm tone. Elliot only responds with a discouraged laugh. He approaches a table of the camp and takes a gun and a flashlight. But before he decides to follow the search team something catches his eye.  
"What's that?" Elliot asks taking the plastic bag observing the boot that it has inside. "Munch? what...? When?" his breathing becomes choked at the time he recognizes the object.  
"Elliot ..." John tries to calm him down.  
" Munch, when you found this?!" He shouts calling the attention of all. "Where?"  
"Ell ..."  
"No! Where you found it? Have you found something else?" He demands to know approaching his partner annoyed. "Why the hell you didn't tell me?"  
"Elliot! We just found it last night!" Munch answers loudly. "I didn't tell you because I knew you will be all like this!"  
"Fuck you John! We're talking about Olivia!" Elliot turns around furious and heads for the rescue group. "Take me to where you found it!"  
"Yes sir." One of the young uniformed answers. John only watches him with disapproval but does not try to stop him.

They rush through the forest to reach the point where they had stopped the night before. "Here we found it." The uniformed announces to Elliot. "The dogs didn't guide us further. Something frightened them, maybe a wild animal." Elliot walks a little further. He falls in silent trying to think what Olivia would have done. He can picture her moving through the place trying to keep controlled the fear and looking for an exit. His thoughts are interrupted by the barking of one dog that comes off its chain and starts running towards the north of the site. Elliot's heart quickens and starts running after the animal with some difficulty for the irregular terrain. It must have smelled or heard something.

"Wait!" Elliot desperate screams while watching the dog move farther and farther. He takes a deep breath and stumbled up speed running onto tree roots and rocks. Eventually the animal stops at the edge of a lake and ducks his head once again sniffing. Elliot stops and takes air desperate as he begins to see the area.  
"Olivia?!" He shouts with the full force of his lungs. "Olivia!" He takes look of to the big rock that is in the middle of the lake. The same place where Olivia had been just a couple of hours earlier. "Olivia!" He tries once more. Soon the rescue team is determined to seek with the surroundings.  
"what if she falls into the lake?" Elliot asks to anyone in particular trying to reason why the animal has led him to this place.  
"We will ask for the team of divers Ell." Munch answers putting his hand on the shoulder of his exhausted partner.

AN: DID YOU LIKE AMUNET'S STORY? I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND REEVIEW. ;)

want more? Lets see how many reviews you left.

Ps: I usually send a private message for those beauty people who review but I can't do that with the guests so THANK YOU GUESTS GUYS! I love your reviews!


	15. FOGET ABOUT HER

AN: FUUUUUU A HUNDRETH YEARS LATER! SORRY SORY! I'M ENJOYING RITING THIS! BU SCHOOL IS KILLING ME! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :)

DISCLAMER: SVU ANS IT CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE

CH 15 FORGET HER

Stephen moves with agility and speed through the huge pines taking with him many big wooden boards that he has stolen from a small hotel that is located far away from the area (well far away for any human.) Without a problem, he can hold about seven boards below each of his arms dodging trees and rocks without touching anything at his path. In less than a minute he is back at his destination where there are already many other boards. Stephen expects that Mario and Megane can keep Olivia busy enough in order to finish his little project. It has occurred to him at the last moment and he decided to do it as quickly as possible.

He leaves the boards at the foot of a huge tree next to the other ones and looks up to the thick branches. He quickly makes the calculations without problem and decides to return to the forest looking for an old tree that has been felled for some time by now which he remembers its location perfectly well.

While Stephen is moving inside the forest something makes him stop in his tracks. He directs his attention to the south of the woods and tries to focus his ear ignoring those sounds that are closer to him. He listens to the hasty four footsteps followed by ones somewhat slower and heavier. He can identify some voices and the barking.  
"Oh." The police officers were way too close for his like. He decides to wait and listen to know where they were going. And it is then when he listens the suffocated shout.  
"Olivia!" Immediately Stephen changes his direction to the place from which the voice comes from. He runs as fast as he can and within seconds he is facing the little pond. Decides to jump to the branches of a pine and look closely at the man on the other side of the pond. "Olivia!" The man screams again with evident fear in his expression.

Stephen remains immobile in the top of the pine aware of his surroundings. He really hopes that Mario and Megane have taken Olivia to the waterfall because it is located far away enough from there. It is absolutely not a good idea for Olivia to listen to the desperate screams of that man. It is not a good idea for her to be any close to that being who seems to be suffering so much as he cries for her.  
Stephen observes quiet at the dog that continues sniffing around the place. "That animal has a fucking good nose." He complains to himself noticing that this is the same place where they had been just the day before.  
Apparently Olivia's clothes had left enough trails for the dogs to track it. Soon he sees the uniformed ones reach the place with more dogs but his attention focuses on a man who is older than the others.

"What if she falls into the lake?" Stephen listens to the man was screaming just seconds ago asking the question with evident terror in his voice. The old man moves towards and puts his hand on his shoulder.  
"We will ask the team of divers Ell." The old man says trying to cheer him. "We'll find her, Elliot." Stephen looks closely to the expression on both their faces. Fear, pain, distress ... This is what he finds in them. But when he focuses his eyes on the blue eyes of the younger one he finds something that breaks his heart…. Hope.

Stephen tries to stay away from dark memories of his own past and directs his attention to the other officers that keep looking around. One of the dogs has come closer to the ground down his pine while sniffing and then he gets an idea. He turns his gaze to the man who begins to walk towards the forest moving away from the group. Stephen moves from branch to branch daring to get closer to him. The human scent immediately attacks him causing him that burn in his throat which he has already been used to and wonders if Olivia would be able to keep control of herself if she were exposed to it.

Once out of sight of the others, the man let out a heavy sigh. Stephen watches as the man's fists tightened and hits the huge trunk of a tree with rage. Human rage... Nothing compare with the vampire's one. But it is not rage what describes this scene; it is pain what generalizes this scene, a pain with which Stephen relates himself immediately.  
"Forget about her, Elliot." He whispers almost like a command, knowing that the man is not able to hear him clearly, and with that he disappears.

He runs back to the cabin and immediately puts his sense of smell to work looking for the clothes that Megane has taken from her huge perfect closet. He finds the gray sweatshirt hanging from a pine tree and decides to take it. He follows the trail through the branches to find the rest of the torn clothes on top of another pine. He is thankful that Megane hadn't got rid of them yet.

Stephen gets back to the lake and walks around handling the clothes leaving Olivia's scent everywhere in order to guide the dogs to the opposite side of the location of their house. He continues for several miles until he decides to leave the clothes in a specific place. He notices they are all bloody with the blood of the bear and he hopes that this can make them think Olivia was dead and thus put an end to their search. If they continue in the Adirondacks for longer than necessary then they will have to get away from there for a while and take Olivia to another place to keep her hidden… Not only from humans but also from other vampires. Stephen is already beginning to formulate escape plans and various strategic places around the world he knows in case the circumstances require a sudden escape.

- / / / ETERNITY \ \ \ \ -

Olivia looks as the water falls from the top of a mountain, which is not as high as the one where she had seen the universal stars show, and she is amazed at the precision of which she is able to see the water fall; so crystal clear that she can't find description or comparison. That waterfall was hidden in the depths of the forest among thousands of pine trees and large rocks that form a strange but wonderful darkness. The few rays of sunlight that manage to slip through the blanket of leaves are able to give the place a unique lighting. The noise of the falling water is rhythmic and merges so perfectly with the rest of sounds of the surrounding nature. It would be impossible to any human to distinguish each of them.

Megane enjoys watching the look of wonder in the newborn's red eyes, perfectly remembering those first days of immortality. For her it all had been so fascinating. Not only because it is something extravagant for any human to witness all that for the first time, but also because Megane's last years of mortality had been of darkness lockdown on an asylum. And from one day to another she got to have a freedom she could have never imagined. She wonders if Olivia's feeling is similar.

"It's incredible." Olivia expresses staying frozen in place not daring to come closer for fear that this little paradise could disappear if she do.  
"That's my favorite place." Megane Tells pointing to the waterfall. "That's where I go to think and to be alone."  
"It's really beautiful." Olivia says astonished with the landscape.  
"Ever wish you could swim without having to come up for air?" Mario asks her approaching to the edge of the small pond where the water fell.  
Olivia turns to the man with an annoyed expression. She doesn't forget that he has tried to end her existence a few hours ago. She can't trust him.

"Indeed Olivia. This is not my sanctuary." Megane decides to explain noticing the bad mood of the newborn to his beloved.  
"Then?" Olivia turns her attention to the golden-eyed young blonde who gives her a smile.  
"My sanctuary is there." She explains pointing to the depths of the lagoon. Olivia decides to take a few cautious steps towards the shore to peer into the water. She fixes her eyes trying to find the bottom. She can notice the water been so clear that it starts to take a blue tone as increasingly continuing adequate to the depths. She is able to see small fishes swimming free and some rocks that decorate the walls of the pond but can't find no bottom.  
She looks up searching for contact with the blonde vampire who gives her a big smile. _'She'll love it.'_  
Olivia clearly heard Megane's words but she can ensure that she hadn't seen her moving her lips to articulate them. Not a bit. Immediately she wonders whether the vampire's talk is so clear that she is capable to do it without the need to move a single face muscle.

"Come on. You'll love it!" She says taking Olivia's hand inviting her to follow them.  
"Ahm ..." Olivia doesn't move one bit despite the force that pulls her. She is afraid to clash completely with that beautiful landscape. Megane loses her hand and let out a huge laugh as she jumps high in the air with speed giving a couple of somersaults before entering with grace and perfection into the water. Olivia keeps her eyes in every single move and watches the vampire moving in the water playing while chasing the fleeing fish. She waits impatiently for the blonde to surface for air, but the time passes and it doesn't seem she has the slightest intention of leaving the water.

Feeling anxious, Olivia turns to see Mario for an explanation but the young man just smiles and imitates his beloved jumping deep into the water.  
_'What is she waiting for?'_ She listens to Megane once again without seeing her speaking. She doesn't even believe they can be able to utter a word when in the water.

Olivia takes a huge and unnecessary breath before daring to jump into the water with her eyes closed. She doesn't even try to do a diving show; she simply jumps embracing her knees with her arms and flopping down in the water splashing loudly.

She keeps her eyes closed while enjoying the new and fascinating feeling of the water against her new skin. She expected to feel the typical wet and cold feeling you get when you dive into a pool in a single bound. But to her surprise that is not at all the feeling. The water feels warm or even hot against her skin which she immediately deduces should be cause her low body temperature. And there is not an uncomfortable humidity, but rather a strange soft feeling; as if she had been dipped in something much lighter than water... it is impossible to be compared to something. It is brand new.

After a couple of seconds she starts to move her limbs and dares to open her eyes. Once again the feeling she expected is totally the opposite of what she actually feels. The water doesn't bother her eyes and her vision doesn't become blurred. She can see everything clearly. In fact too clearly. She is able to see the small air particles that move around her and yet these don't become a hindrance to appreciate the rest of the landscape. The lagoon walls are decorated with many shining stones embedded in the great rock and hidden behind the dancing algae moving the with water waves. The fish are hiding terrified in small holes and under plants and rocks, the occasional one daring to poke its face to look at the strangers. All of this she can look to perfection.

She moves her eyes to Megane who is already even more immersed in the pond's depths. She gives her a smile and nods in order for her to follow. Mario opens his mouth and dares to breathe the water as if it were air. Olivia is shocked by his action and then she notices she is still holding her breath. She decides to focuses on her body to not find even the slightest hint of discomfort inside her chest. Her lungs are not requiring for her to exhale the air that has remained in there for more than two minutes by now. Then, doubtfully, she dares to open her mouth and let out the air that she had stored. She observes the perfect oxygen bubbles appear in front of her and how slowly they raise to the surface; two perfect round bubbles.

Mario watches cautiously while she decides to take a mouthful of water. She feels the strange sensation of the fluid in her mouth and as it reaches her throat it disappears… Evaporates. This immediately reminds her of the time when because of that horrible burning in her throat she had filled her hands with water to drink it and try to ease the pain, and how it hadn't help at all. The water evaporated before achieving some effect.

Fascinated with the new discovery she is thanks to her lungs not demanding oxygen. She decides to move a little depth swimming towards Megane being amazed by the sound of the water that surrounds her. She can identify without problem the beautiful sound caused by the water falling from the waterfall and how it fades as it embody to the rest of the lagoon. She can hear the desperate fins of a fish swimming not too distant to her. But what is striking to her is to hear the laughter of Megane so perfect and so strange while provoking new waves in the lagoon.

Feeling more confident she dares to submerge more to follow the blonde who swims with calm and perfection into the endless depth of the beautiful lagoon. The more immersed they are she notices the changing colors; somewhat to darker tones but she can still see everything accurately. And so she swims after the blonde fascinated by everything that her eyes shows her. _'It must be a dream'_ She thinks to herself not understanding how as the more she evidences everything with her own senses the less real it seemed to be.

After a few minutes of swimming Olivia starts to notice how the light gradually comes back. Megane starts swimming in a vertical direction really excited starting to swim faster. Olivia imitates her without difficulty to see the blonde jumping out of the water and going high in the air. She decides to imitate her and jumps out of the water with the same agility to then land gently beside Megane. Mario is soon to be at their side.

Olivia looks closely to this new place. A large cave filled with plants, trees and flowers that emerge from the stone walls where moisture highlights first. She looks up shocked looking for the light source to find a couple of holes where the sun's rays scurry giving that the adequate light for that magic touch.

"This, my dear Olivia, is my favorite place. My sanctuary." Megane tells in a low tone before jumping to a bed made of vines hanging from one of the large branches of a tree.  
'This is ... " Olivia is not able to say the whole sentence without gaping while her senses are alert to everything. "... It's beautiful." It is the second time in the last few hours that she has been frozen and totally shocked by the sights that her eyes have let her witness. Starry skies more than ever and hidden paradise full of tranquility are unmatched by anything that human being could have witnessed ever.

Mario searches for her red eyes to indicate her to follow them up to the hanging vines. She watches him leap nimbly up to the side of his beloved and settle into one of the floating beds. She doubts a bit and before deciding to move she looks down in search of her body as a way to ensure that indeed she is there. It is then that she notices she is completely soaked. Of course, if she just swam for minutes she should be expecting just that? Being soaked. The wet clothes stick to her body like a second skin, which once again points out the change in her body. She immediately feels blushing again but physically her cheeks color don't change one bit.

She looks up to where the other vampires are expecting her. She leans just a bit and decides to jump being able to visualize every move up in the air without any problem reaching one of the vines. Megane, still impressed with agility and grace with which the newborn moves, applauds excited. She remembers to perfection as how she in those first days of immortality had destroyed many natural scenery.

With none letting a word pronounced the cave is empowered only by its natural sounds: The water flowing into a small outlet; some bugs that move into the green plants and a few butterflies flitting from one side to another. Olivia keeps holding her breath for fear of clash with the paradise. Although it is not necessary she dropped into the bed of vines and settles down unafraid of falling. She may be already relying more on her keen senses. And for the first time in all the time as an immortal she can inquire within her mind. She searches carefully the information she have stored so far grateful of not having any trouble remembering everything that has been tell. She decides to go back further in time, before she opened her eyes for the 'first time'. It is then when she notices that those memories, which are but the day before, had become much more blurred than those after she opened her eyes. So she decides classify them in that way, the before ones and the after ones.

She can remember all, not so easily, but she can remember. Remembers the case in which they had been working, remembers about her clothes and the night at Elliot's, and remembers the morning in the laundry and when she was kidnapped. She can remember when she woke up in the woods and remembers everything Mathew had said and how she fears him. Remember feeling death stalking her and immediately wonders whether Megane had seen her die already at that time. She tries to remember if any part of her subconscious had noticed the presence of the strangers at the time but the more she tries to look deeper the more the memory becomes fuzzy. She can remember what she saw, what she felt and even what she smelled... But what she remembers most is that pain in her heart at the thought of Elliot.

She remembers how all she wanted was for her body to be found before Mathew could get rid of it. And now, while observing that paradise in front of her, the pain in her heart becomes more intense than before by realizing that, after all, it is she who has decided to disappear, who would cause him such a suffering.

And the she wonders if actually she will be able to keep her promise to stay. If she will not take the decision to return to the city, maybe just to reassure Elliot that she is 'alive' ... she is fine. And instantly she recalls Stephen's words that had claimed that as soon as she faces a human she would kill him without a second thought. She had already witnessed it with those wild animals she had killed without any problem by the strong need to remove that terrible burning in her throat. One thing is to go away forever and leave him with this uncertainty of what had happened to her and the horrible suffering; and quite another would be to go back only to kill him. She has always been concerned about the welfare of her partner; she had even put her own life at risk for him. Maybe now, staying away from him is the best way to keep him safe. She will keep him safe from ... herself.

Megane moves cautiously into a sitting position next to the neophyte. She watches carefully for a few seconds and immediately notices the sadness that reflect her scarlet eyes. _'Oh oh.'_ Soon Olivia notices her presence and looks over to the blonde without having to move away from all of her thoughts to pay attention.  
"I think I owe you an apology." Megane says with a tone full of consternation. "I really do not know much about you and that's why I cannot put myself in your shoes." Olivia just let out a sigh but she has no words to stop Megane's apology. "But I know what it means to take the decision to leave someone behind. Raymond didn't give me a choice. He made me think I should stay with him for being my creator." Olivia's attention awake to have the opportunity of getting more information.

"You had someone to go back for?" She asks recalling the history of Megan's last year as a human. Locked up in an asylum. Would it remain someone so important to her after being locked up and abandoned like that?

"Yes, my brother." Megane answers taking her gaze down to the lake beneath them still feeling some pain at the memory. "The day of the fire I took him out of the house hiding it from my parents. That's why we didn't die." She explains while to Olivia's mind arrives a blurred scene of herself carrying a small red cheeks and golden curls baby up to an old fountain in the middle of the night. "I really did it instinctively. In my vision I didn't see his death, only my parent's. So when they did not believe me I took the decision to take him away from there."

"What happened to him when you ..." Olivia starts asking, interrogation stile, trying to know more.

"He was raised up as her own by my father's older sister. The same that decided to lock me in the asylum." Megane's voice is evident with anger toward this woman. Immediately the newborn is able to imagine a tall and skinny old woman wearing a dress that looks at her contemptuously.

"You saw him again?" She asks extremely curious about the rest of the story. Megane nods and her expression changes completely supplanting the discomfort with a smile.

"Yes I saw him, but not immediately. Raymond took me away from home as fast as he could. Which I should accept I will be thankful forever." In Olivia's face is immediately drawn an expression full of doubt. As far as she had guessed, Raymond was not someone who Megane appreciated and Mario less.

Megane notices the intrigue in Olivia's expression and decides to explain. In fact she expects that this part of her story can help her to keep away from anyone whom she misses.

"You'll see." She begins to explain. "In my first three days as immortal Raymond made sure to keep me away from humans. He left me thirsty for the whole three days with the intention that I will control my impulse. Another of his experiments." She says rolling her eyes and remembering those horrible days where the burning became unbearable. "When I was finally exposed to a group of humans it became unmanageable." Olivia watches terrified the image that is formulated in her mind as the blonde continues with the story. "As I heard their beating hearts and sniff their scent I saw their death destiny. Seconds before doing so, I knew it would be me who would murder them." Olivia's throat begins to burn immediately upon seeing the clear scene of seven men being attacked and sucked by ... her herself. In the scene in her mind it seems to be her who was moving for the jugular of those people. She could almost taste the human blood so different from the one that she has drunk indeed.

"It was brutal. Finally, when I realized what I had done, I was terrified for a few minutes. But Raymond calmed me down. He taught me that this was my new nature. And I accept it. I accepted that their death fate was that one. "

"Why didn't you stop?" Olivia asks feeling really upset and helpless annoying. She wants justice for those human lives which the little blonde had ended with. Mario, who hears everything from his hanging bed, just let out a frustrated laugh calling the attention of both vampires.

"Olivia, it is uncontrollable." Megane explains as calm as possible avoiding to feel judged. "Over time you learn to control it. We've achieved success after much practice. We've been able to live among humans without killing anyone."

"So then you can control it." That is the information that she is interested in storing.

"Well ... it is not easy but it is not impossible. And if you stay with us long enough I'm sure you'll make it in a couple of years." Mario decides to intervene jumping to mainland. _'Years?!_' Olivia thinks to herself not been this information acceptable.

"If I had gone for my brother in those early years ... surely I would have killed him." The thought terrifies the vampire. "And that is something I would never have forgiven myself of."

The silence returns to the small paradise giving the newborn time to think and organize the new information in that broad mind. Immediately the memory of the police officers in the forest returns to her head and the picture turns into what could have happened. Olivia imagines the same scene where she was attacking the men in Megane's story but now the faces of those men become known. She pictures John and Fin immobile and bled on the lawn and in front of her a third man, who she is about to attack, looking at her with a terrifying expression... Elliot.

-/ / / / / - ETERNITY - \ \ \ \ \ \-

In the lake the sunset reaches the police. The dive team was in charge of inspecting the entire lake but they didn't find anything useful. Elliot remains desperate walking from one side to another without knowing what to do; silently praying to a God that has become weak and useless before his eyes. It is not until the dogs begin to move again that hope returns to his insides. He gathers a group of uniformed and decides to follow the animals right through the forest.

They walk for almost two hours on the trail that the dogs have found (the same that Stephen had leave) until they reach a small clearing. The darkness makes it hard but with the help of large lanterns they continue their search. One of the dogs continued through the woods to find what his nose had followed. The strong animal's howl draws everyone's attention and Elliot rushes to reach that object it had found.

"I need light here!" He orders a couple of men while crouching to the dog's height. He takes out a glove from his pocket and carefully takes the object with caution. He rises it in the air and extended to discover his old gray sweatshirt ... The one she was using that night. He is frozen not knowing how to react.

"Is that blood?" The young man holding the flashlight asks directing the light toward the spots. Elliot feels a hole in the stomach to see so much blood and becomes petrified with trembling hands.

"Here's something else!" Another ducking police shouts to take the object found by another dog. "Clothes! And these are all tears!"

Immediately the whole group is dedicated to look around hoping to find the detective ... Or her body. From the top of one pine, Stephen looks at the humans hoping that they would give up their search soon. That they can take Olivia for dead. Noticing Elliot's pain one last time he decides to leave to continue what he was doing before.

AN: REVIEW PLEASE? IF NOT HOW I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING WRONG? :)


	16. Let him mourn

AN: HERE YOU HAVE A BRAND NEW CHAPTER! FINALLY I'M ON VACATIONS! SO HOPEFULLY I'LL HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE AND UPDATE. THIS AND THE OTHER TOW STORIES I HAVE. AND MAYBE I WILL START TRANSLATING AN OLD ONE... THAT ONE IS ALREADY WRITTEN SO IT WOULD BE JUST TRANSLATING IT. WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? OR SHOULD I FINISH WITH THIS FIRST? LET ME KNOW. THNKS FOR READING!

DISCLAIMER: LAW & ORDER SVU AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.

CH16 LET HIM MOURN

The dusk has fallen again on the Adirondacks. The clouds are gone and have left the crescent moon shine in its entire splendor over the huge forest. Megane and Mario have made sure to kept Olivia in this beautiful paradise cave all day long. Megane has invited the newborn to practice diving from the top of the trees that emerge from the cave walls, but Olivia decided to just watch.

Megane took care on giving a perfect diving show to her spectator. She would undoubtedly nail a perfect score on the Olympics. Though, most of the moves made in the air by the blonde girl were so fast that the judges would have had to seen the replay in slow motion in order to been able to see the moves in a human speed. But for Olivia the speed was no problem, she could see every one of the moves made by the petit vampire.

Mario remained motionless in his bed of vines occasionally spying the activities of his beloved. Although not been possible to him he had remained so still that it seemed he have fallen into a deep relaxing sleep. Olivia watched him and it was then that she realized she hadn't slept for a second. She deduces by herself that if she doesn't even feel a bit exhausted by the physical activities then her body doesn't really need sleep at all.

Eventually Olivia cheered and joined Megane deciding to jump from the highest point she could find. She impulses herself from the thick branch of one of the trees and once in the air she decided to take a few laps before settling vertically to make a perfect entrance into the small lagoon. She enjoys again the feeling of the water for a few minutes before getting out and trying it one more time. So she spent the whole day fiddling with Megane as she had never done before, letting out a harmonious laugh that can be heard throughout the cave.

- / / / ETERNITY \ \ \ \ -

Stephen moves nimbly from side to side making sure his project is perfectly built. He turns skyward guessing the hour and assuming that they should not take longer to be back. He hopes they haven't had any mishaps and somehow he is sure they hadn't. He, for some reason, trusts Olivia.

Soon he listens the close footsteps from the north of the cabin. He accurate his senses and an unconscious smile is drawn on his face as an excitement sign; they are back.

Olivia walks slowly to the side of Megane who have been telling her a little bit more of what she remembers about her human life. She tries to locate her space and time letting her knows that by now she had spend a little more than a century as an immortal. Olivia now understands why those images in her head had clearly looked from a different time. What she still doesn't understand is how she had been able to know this without anyone mentioning the difference of centuries. She just supposes it is another vampire thing. Maybe an excellent insight of her mind that finds every detail in the descriptions given. She can listen attentively to Megane's words without any problem while inspecting her surroundings; trying to find the details of nature that she thinks no human could be able to see.

"You are finally back!" Olivia takes her red eyes straight to Stephen, who is waiting in the distance at the end of the tree's path. To see the young man makes her smile unconsciously. "Did you have fun?" Stephen asks without leaving his place. Mario let out a small laugh remembering how excited the newborn had swum and practiced their Olympic diving. Olivia turns to see him kind of upset but the scene formed in her mind stop her anger; she can see herself being in the air making a couple of laps before entering the water with perfection. Well, she must accept that it was fun... or kind of. She feels a little guilty to find some fun in all this knowing she should be worried instead.

"You should saw her, Stephen!" Megane expressed jumping with agility to get to the side of the young man. "She is a natural." She continues excitedly taking her gaze to the neophyte and giving her a smile.

"You didn't try to escape?" Stephen asks her in a somewhat mocking tone knowing the answer. Olivia, while still slowly walking towards him, just shakes her head giving him a repressive glare.

"Why you didn't come with us?" She decides to ask him nearing his side.

"Oh well, I had something to do." The young man answers with a smile not been able to hide his excited expression. "Since you promised not to run away anymore and stay with us, and you've kept that promise so far, I decided to make you a gift." Olivia's expression fills with doubt and surprise upon hearing the words of the ridiculously handsome man. In her mind immediately is drawn an image that makes her turn around in search of what she's seen. Stephen let out a laugh when he saw the woman looking for her gift already without even knowing what it was. Although the fact that Olivia is searching on the treetops makes him think that at least she already has an idea... which is rare. Maybe being a detective in her life has given her a keen intuition power. Perhaps the newborn has some gift too.

"Come on! Follow me!" He says taking her hand and walking to the rear of the cabin. He steps behind her and covers her eyes with his hands making her walk forward. Olivia walks wanting to run, but Stephen decided to move at a human speed; maybe with every intention of making her wait as long as possible.

At last they reach to the foot f three enormous pines. Stephen stops and takes his hand from her eyes. Olivia immediately takes her red eyes to the treetops in search of her surprise. There, in the highest branches of the huge pine, is the perfect little wooden tree-house that she has seen in her mind.

"That was not there before." She ensures gaping while enjoying the strong aroma of freshly cut wood that fills her lungs.

"Nope." Stephen accepts. Megane and Mario soon find at their side, the four vampires turning to the top of the trees. Stephen is the first to move, he takes a leap to reach the wooden board landing on it without a problem. He flips to see the newborn and invites her to follow him with a hand gesture. Olivia doesn't think it long before perfectly imitating the vampire's movements.

Megane, excited, is about to follow them but Mario is quick to stop her by her arm. She turns to look at her lover with doubt on her eyes but he just gives her a smile and turns to see how Stephen and Olivia disappear into that tree house.

"Let him alone with her now." Mario tells turning to the cabin. Megane smiles and understands so she decides to follow him. "Do you want to go to the middle rock?" Mario asks the blonde already walking towards the entrance of the hut.

"I have a very smart boyfriend." Megane expresses before stealing him a tender kiss.

They have noticed how Olivia already relies more on Stephen; so they assume it is good a idea to leave them alone so that they can met a little more. They know that Stephen has no plan to reveal much about his past to the neophyte, (In fact there are few the ones who know about his devastating story) but maybe she did trust him enough to reveal a little more of her previous life. Megane already had tried to make her tell them a little more while in the cave. She herself has told her the prime things of her own lives, both the human and the immortal, but not so the newborn has revealed much. They expect that the confidence she has in Stephen is helpful. The more they know about her life the more they can help her to forget it.

Olivia enters the house observing in detail the four walls that form it. They entered through an arch that seems to be perfect for decorating the main front door, the ceiling is quite high and the place within the tree house is spacious. On the largest wall, the one in the bottom, there is a perfectly round hole in the top which looks like a window. Through is she can see the branches of the nearby trees and turning her gaze higher she gets to see the starry sky and the moon just peeking through the window lighting the place with its dim light. On the left side wall there's another arc shaped hole similar to the one in the entrance. And in the fourth wall the wood looks smooth and perfect. Looking up slightly her gaze meets a second level; it does not seem as wide as the first one. It is not really necessary to move forward in order to get to see everything inside. It is a perfect size loft.

"How is it that you built this so ...?" She swallows her words not really needing an answer to that absurd question. She decides to walk into and let her hands touch the wall getting fascinated with the feeling of the empty timber against her fingertips. It is perfectly smooth and it even feels somehow warm. She closes her eyes and once again fills her lungs with the delicious aroma.

"I promised something in return for your promise and you got it." Stephen says proud of his work hoping that Olivia likes it as much as him. "Now that you'll live with us you will need your own space, right?" He decides to continue seeing no answer from the woman. Olivia turns to him with evident surprise on her face.  
"This is mine? This is the surprise?" She asks in a somewhat altered tone. Stephen just smiles and nods. "Ahm ... No. This is too ... I do not ... how can I accept such a gift from a stranger?"

"Olivia calm down." Stephen interrupts her with his tone as calm as ever. "Let me give you this. It is nothing compared to what you've given by accepting to stay."

"But ... it was not necessary to build this!" She complains making exaggerated gesturing with her hands. Stephen's expression changes a little feeling disappointed.

"You don't like it?" He asks without much encouragement.

"Oh no no no! It is beautiful!" Olivia immediately feels guilty and tries to fix her actions. "I really love it! But I think it's too much."

"Too much?! Haha ... Olivia after what you have done this is nothing!" He represses her with a stronger tone. "Apart it is no big deal. I like to build things and this was a breeze."

"Ahm ..." Olivia looks around again and wonders if she could build something as resembled as the little house. She doubts it; she has never been very good with crafts and handmade stuff.

"I was going to make it by ours but then I remembered that you are a newyorker and I assumed you lived in an apartment. So it occurred to me to build it in the top of the pines to make you feel more in home."

"Oh ... Yes. I live in an apartment in Manhattan near..." And she stops her words as she tries to remember her small apartment. The image in her mind is a little blurry but she manages to remember the place without much problem. A grimace is drawn on her face. "What will happen with...ahm ... with my things?" She asks trying to remember the most important ones.

"Ahm ... Well, I guess if you had made a will it will go to your heirs. If not they will decide it legally instead. You had lots of things?" He decides to take the opportunity to inquire into her life. Olivia turns her eyes to listen to the past tense. She doesn't think she will ever get use to it.

"No, not much. My apartment and an account with all the savings of my life." She lets out a discouraged laugh at the thought that all the money she had saved for her retirement made no sense now. "and also...Agh!" She complains.

"What?" Stephen asks trying to guess what is that of which the woman has remembered.

"My car! My beautiful car!" She complains feeling invade by the frustration remembering how much she had work to get herself that beautiful classic.

"A car in Manhattan?! Wow ... What brand is it?" Stephen asks rather excited.

"Mustang." Olivia mumbles the answer. "A classic."

"Oh ...did you make a will? You know who will keep it?" He asks daring to dig a little in the life they have to help her forget.

"Ahm ... Yes, I made one recently." And apparently Olivia let out the information without much problem. "A lawyer, friend of mine insisted I make one." She feels a strange lump in the throat at the memory of Alexandra. "Ahm ... I don't have a lot of family. actually I have no family." She lets him know without much encouragement.

"None?" Stephen asks finding this information as an advantage for her to get away more easily from her human life. But her expression full of pain makes him feel guilty for thinking that way.

"Well, I have a half brother but he really is a complete stranger to me." Olivia explains.

"And then? Who will be your heir?" Stephen inappropriately asks trying to hide his excitement.

"Ahm ... Well, the only family I really have." Olivia fight the feeling of nostalgia that attacks her. Her desire to cry is immense but the tears never appear in her eyes, the lump in her throat is annoying but she can't make it disappear, her heart is not beating but it hurts immensely.

"Your brothers in blue?" Stephen decides to guess who she refers to, reminding the police officers that he has seen hours earlier. In Olivia's mind is immediately drawn the image of the uniformed in the forest along with Munch and Elliot. Her expression changes showing sadness and annoyance at the same time, these uncontrollable images in her mind start bothering her.

"Ahm... something like that." She answers without further explanation. There really is only one of her peers who will inherit the really important things. But that's something she doesn't want to share with the young red eyed one. Little that she knows he already has more information that she wanted him to have.

Olivia let out a sigh in frustration to remind her partners. She assumes that the image in her mind was the way to imagine the group of police in her search. She can't stop thinking about the concern that they might be having and she wonders if they would stop their search when they found nothing; If they really could just take her for dead. Or if she would be a cold case just as many cases she had had.

"Olivia, he have to mourn." Stephen tells her deducting her thoughts of concern. Olivia grimaces in disagreement with the man's words.

"Not necessarily. He could know that I'm fine." She babbles reluctantly and it is then that she realizes that Stephen seems to know she is talking about particular person.

"Olivia, your destiny was to die. Think about it, anyway he has had to live your death. It is something natural." Yes, the vampire is talking about someone and Olivia wonders if he knows more than she thinks.

"It's different!" And once again she feels how anger seizes her and she tries to fight it back. She really doesn't want to give the reason to Mario, she has maintained control over her emotions and she does not plan to let go otherwise. She takes a deep breath before continuing with a lower tone. "If I had died at least he would be sure of that. But now I... Turned into this ... I can't even remove that doubt from him." And finally she decides to express what is really going through her mind "He will never know what happened to me."

"And believe me Olivia, him not knowing is the most suitable and safe situation."

"But ..." She begins to complain but Stephen interrupts her.

"... Olivia, do you really believe that the man who murdered you was going to let them find your body?" The newborn's red eyes widen in surprise at the vampire's words. "Olivia, he broke your legs, burned your skin several times with a cigarette ..." Olivia didn't remember much of that night, everything was blurry. But Stephen's words describing her injuries help the memory become clearer. "He hurt your arms with a rusty razor, all without mercy while you were still alive! Do you really think he wouldn't have gotten rid of your body!?" The lump in her throat becomes unbearable and the desire to cry immense. "Do you truly preferr him to find your body in pieces?"

"Enough!" She shouts stopping the scene that had generated in her mind Stephen's description. She walks into the small house to the back wall giving her back to the vampire. She embraces her torso hard and lean over against the wall trying to cry... But it is impossible. "Why didn't you stop him?" She whispers with a breaking and full of pain voice making Stephen and the two vampires that already are on the foot of the huge trees feel shame and guilt.

"It's not something I'm proud of... Believe me. If it had been in my hands I would have stopped the man that murdered you." He whispers with a sorrowful expression. "We find you when you were already dying. He wasn't even there. And Megane saw you die."

The place is left quiet except for the sounds of nature. Stephen decides to approach the woman and waits until she decides to turn to face him. "I'm sorry, Olivia." He whispers before taking her in his arms and let her snuggle against his chest. He drops your chin on top of her chocolate hair.

"Why can't I cry?" She complains without removing her face from the chest of the man who tries to comfort her. _'What have I done?' _She hears Megane's voice somewhere but she doesn't bother to look for her.

"I don't know, we just can't" Stephen explains. His face turns dark and sad, remembering the many times that he has plea to been able to shed even a single tear. The relief is something that doesn't exist for them.

The minutes pass in silence as Olivia's mind works. She tries to remember all the information she has obtained in the last hours and she finds something useful so she decides to speak again. A new possibility has come up, one that seems less dangerous. "Stephen?"

"yeah?" She is separated in search of the young man's gaze.

"Can you do me a favor?" He looks at her and without much thought he nods.

"Could you go and assure him I'm fine?"

Stephen goes quiet surprised by the newborn's request. _'Damn it'_ in less than a second Mario appears on the inside of the house with the fear that his friend could actually promise something reckless.

"Megane said you can control yourselves with humans. You could ..."

"That's not a good idea, Olivia." Mario interrupts her earning another glare from the newborn's red eyes.

"What's your fucking problem!?" She yells angrily moving quickly towards him.  
Stephen is quick to take her by the arm trying to avoid a confrontation.

"Why don't you understand it?! You're not longer part of that world. You're Dead!" Mario replies fearlessly being face to face with the raging newborn. She unconsciously let out a strange growl from the bottom of her chest.

"Olivia! Mario! Enough!" Megane interferes daring to stand between them. "This won't solve anything!"

"Stay away Megane!" Mario ordered her to get away from the unstable vampire.

"No!" She answers making him to release her arm. "Olivia can we think of this together?" She asks with a gesture full of concern. Olivia let out a deep breath trying to regain her footing. With a strong movement she causes to release from Stephen's hold and decides to go back to wall looking for the wood's aroma.

"Olivia, a complete stranger who says you're okay won't change the fact that he can't see you again." Stephen decides to explain expecting Mario not open his mouth again.

"We must remain in the myth." Megane reminds her trying cooperate with her friend. "The healthiest and most natural way is that they think you are dead."

"You think he will be calmer trying to believe you're okay somewhere because a stranger told him so?" Stephen continues waiting for Olivia to see him in the eyes but she continues giving them her back. "He will live waiting to meet you someday. With the uncertainty if it is true. Do you really think that will give him peace?" and she finally looks up to Stephen's eyes and shakes her head accepting his words.

"Let him mourn, Olivia."

AN: SO, SO FAR WE HAVE KNOWN A BIT FROM THIS THREE CHARACTERS. BUT... THERE ARE STILL A LOT OF MYSTERIES.

SOON WE WILL FIND OUT ABOUT STEPHEN'S DEVASTATING STORY. ALSO THERE IS COMING A NEW CHARACTER WHICH WILL BE IMPORTANT IN THE STORY, HE HAS ALREADY BEEN NAMED IN SOME CHAPTERS BEFORE. YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT?

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS SO FAR.


End file.
